Behind the mask
by Oribella
Summary: Nightmare is spreading his evil again and this time it isn't Kirby he's after. Meta Knight is faced with the story of his past which affects everyone around him.Will Meta Knight stay a true star warrior or surrender to the dark side? Finished!
1. A Knight To Remember

Chapter 1 A knight to remember

Meta Knight made another attempt to destroy the monster by using Sword Beam. The attack delivered a brutal blow to the monster cutting off his right arm. The monster screamed in agony as it fell to the ground exploding nearly wiping out several brave warriors.

Meta Knight immediatly rushed to his fellow star warriors to help. The battle almost seemed pointless as soon as they destroyed most of the monsters more appeared. But they battled on bravely. Meta Knight was so involved with a certain

monster he hadn't noticed the five that were coming up behind him.

"Meta Knight!" screamed a familer female voice.

Meta Knight turned, seeing the monsters gathered all around him. He tried holding them off but a huge black monster caught him off guard and sent him flying. He hit a huge rock and was knocked out cold. The monster came creeping up and was ready to get rid of him once and for all. He was about to strike when his attention was turned to a young female warrior riding on a black Warp Star. She had dark violet eyes, long black hair,and a very pale complexion. She wore a black cape

that was held up with black straps that wrapped around her neck and were pinned to her purple sleavless shirt with a yellow star. She wore a black hood and a black skirt that was outlined with purple. Her cute little elf ears poked out but her ears didn't make her angry face cute.

She pointed her long purple star rod, which also had a yellow star at the end of it. Meta Knight shook his head as he came to. He noticed the warrior who was attacking the monster with bright yellow stars blasting out of her star rod.

"Pisces?" he questioned himself, trying to place her. "Pisces!" Meta Knight screamed recognizing her.

The female star warrior battled fiercly against the beast but was knocked from her star and was sent flying.

"No!" Meta Knight screamed, powering his sword until it glowed.

The monster threw a blast of black fire at the sword beames attempt but the beam cut through the firey blast, making it spin and disappear as if it was never there. The beam went right through the creature. The monsters sides fell in different directions but amazingly the monsters remains didn't explode.

But whether or not the monster exploded that was the farthest thing from Meta Knight's mind. He was more concerned for the where abouts of his friend.

"Pisces!" Meta Knight shouted, looking for his friend.

"Sir Meta Knight" started a short, blue, round,star warrior who wore a skull mask and had purple feet, "We need your help holding off the monsters. We can't hold them off forever, sir."

Meta Knight's eyes scanned the area but saw no sign of his friend.

Meta Knight sighed.

"All right, let us go." Meta Knight said, frowning under his mask.

"Thank you, sir!" said the warrior, running off to fight again

There was nothing Meta Knight could do. He rushed back to help fight.

0000000000000

After they had battled off most of the monsters until they retreated everyone sat around mostly seperated fires with about two or three at each fire. Meta Knight stared into his coffee.

His friend Jecra stared at him concerned.

"You're not going to find Pisces in your coffee." Jecra pointed out, bringing Meta Knight back to

realality.

"What? Oh..I know." Meta Knight said, lowering his eyes. "I should of been paying more attention then she wouldn't of had to try and save me."

"Cheer up, it could be worse they could have me!"

Jecra regretted what he said when Meta Knights yellow eyes enlarged.

"Umm... Don't worry that won't happen they'll never get me." said Jecra closing his eyes and smiling.

Meta Knight chuckled and smiled under his mask.

"Like you said-" Jecra stopped when Meta Knight startlingly plunged at him. It didn't take Jecra long to realize that Meta Knight was jumping at the monster that was behind him.

"We are being ambushed! Everyone wake up!" Meta Knight shouted.

Almost all the star warriors awoke to Meta Knight's warning.

"Sir Meta Knight! Trarna, Mento, and Ax are dead!" said the same star warrior he had talked to before.

"Well don't just stand there, fight!" said Jecra in no mood for a chit chat.

"Right!" said the little guy, taking out his little ax and fending off the monsters the best he could.

Meta Knight and Jecra were doing a great job when suddenly a flying monster snatched up Jecra and flew

off with him.

"Jecra!" said Meta Knight turning watching his friend being taken away.

A huge ugly catapiller monster was ready to attack but Meta Knight spun around and cut off the creatures head. Then turned back watching his friend being taken away.

Jecra..." Meta Knight whispered softly to himself.

"They retreated again sir..the-they r- r-retreated." stammered the little guy as he fell over.

Meta Knight rushed over to check on the little guy but he was already gone.

"Sir Meta Knight we..we lost a lot of warriors." said a bird knight about the same size as Meta Knight.

"Go tell sergant Cosmos to get some guards on the look out and get some nurses in here to help any of the wounded star warriors." ordered Meta Knight.

Meta Knight rushed over to a star warrior who looked badly hurt. He was about to pick him up and carry him to a

tent but a nurse rushed over to aid him.

Meta Knight looked off into the distance then turned towards the dude he was talking to. "And tell him..I'm going to look for Pisces and Jecra."

The knights eyes enlarged. "S-sir?"

Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes sir!" saluted the knight, rushing off to proceed in doing his orders.

Meta Knight started off into the night to look for his dear friends. He wandered so far away from the camp that he couldn't even see the light of the camp fires.

Minutes turned into hours and Meta Knight was doubting he would ever see Pisces or Jecra again. Meta Knight was ready to turn back when he heard a faint sound. As he searched around him he noticed a faint light the light of a star. It was Pisces Star Rod! Meta Knight ran toward the light and nearly fell into what looked like a canyon. Meta Knight leaned over a bit looking down into the canyon. His eyes searched until he saw a Star Rod slowly drifting down to a ledge. The rod was snatched up by a hand. When it was lowered Meta Knight could see the glow of Pisces' face. Meta Knights eyes swirled in green when he saw her.

"Pisces!" Meta Knight shouted.

Pisces wearily lifted her head, her face lit up when she saw him a weak smile shown on her face.

Meta Knight strained to hear what she was whispering.

"I'm coming down!" Meta Knight shouted.

Meta Knight scaled the canyon until he reached the ledge she was on.

"Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight..am--am-ambush..Nightmare.. pl-plot." Pisces stammered.

"It is all right you are going to be fine." Meta Knight said encouragingly. "Do you know where Jecra is?" Meta Knight asked her with a little hope in his voice.

Pisces eyes enlarged.

"What do you mean 'do I know where he is'? I thought he was with you."

Meta Knight frowned.

Pisces tried to move but Meta Knight could see she was in pain.

"I-I can't move." she stammered.

Pisces cried out as she forced herself beyond her limits trying to move again.

Meta Knight examined his friend.

"Your leg is broken." Meta Knight said, trying to help her stand.

"Where is your Warp Star?" Meta Knight questioned.

"It's down there in the canyon." Pisces answered.

Meta Knight got up and was obviously going to look for it but Pisces grabbed his arm.

"Don't be a fool! You'll kill yourself trying to get it!" Pisces whispered weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Meta Knight questioned.

Pisces raised her hand and flexed her fingers purple streaks shot out of her hands following that her Warp Star appeared and landed by her.

"Help me up!" Pisces comanded.

Meta Knight helped her onto her Warp Star.

"Thank you," Pisces said softly, "But you shouldn't ofcome here Nightmare-" Pisces was interupted by evil laughter.

Meta Knight drew his sword.

"Who is there!" Meta Knight questioned.

Meta Knight and Pisces looked around but saw nothing.

Evil laughter was heard as it echoed off the canyon walls. An image apeared in the sky. As it began to form

Pisces couldn't take it any more.

"Warp Star!" She shouted.

The Warp Star swooped Meta Knight up.

"Get him out of here!" Pisces ordered.

Without delay the Warp Star started whisking Meta Knight away. Meta Knight tried to jump off but it was

going so fast he could hardly move. He held on for dear life as he looked back he saw total darkness, then a light, then an exsplosion.

"Pisces!" He screamed.

The star slowed down a bit at least enough for him to jump off. After he jumped it was like he had dove into

complete darkness he heard laughter all around him. Meta Knight fell down and down until everything went black.

* * *

"Meta Knight!" Tuff shouted, startling Meta Knight out of his flash back.

"Are you okay?" Tiff asked concerned.

Meta Knight looked around himself. He was in the court yard of Castle Dedede. Meta Knight looked back and forth between the two.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine." Meta Knight answered.

"Are you sure? You're acting kind of strange." Tiff said, putting her fists on her hips and tilting her head.

"He _is_ acting kind of wacky. He was just standing there like he was under a spell or something." Tuff added. "Anyway, you didn't answer our question!" Tuff whined.

"What was that Tuff?" Meta Knight questioned.

"Don't you remember? I asked you if Tiff should dye her hair green." Tuff grinned

"You did not Tuff!" Tiff yelled at her brother, swinging her fist, "We asked you what color we should make the protest banners."

"Protest banners?" Meta Knight repeated.

"Yeah, King Dedede wants to put a big ugly statue in the mayor's yard." Tuff reminded him.

"Oh yes, uh, how about black?" Meta Knight suggested.

Tiff and Tuff stared at him like he was crazy.

"But if we paint them black you won't be able to see what they say." Tiff pointed out.

"Blue?" Meta Knight resuggested.

"Okay, that's a great idea." Tiff said, nodding in approval.

"Hey Tiff you should dye your hair blue!" Tuff said bursting out in laughter.

Kirby jumped up squealing, as if backing up the suggestion.

"That's not funny!" Tiff yelled, making Tuff and Kirby fall over.

"Lighten up, Tiff. Hey, we better get going they probably started already." Tuff pointed out.

"Okay, hey, Meta Knight, are you coming?" Tiff questioned excitedly.

"You kids go on. I'll catch up." Meta Knight insisted.

"Okay, see ya later." Tiff said, as she left with Tuff and Kirby following.

Meta Knight watched them leave. He started to leave himself when he saw Sword and Blade rushing toward

him.

"Meta Knight!" Sword shouted. "We want you to take a look at something."

"What?" Meta Knight questioned.

Blade murmered something like "Follow me" and they rushed off.

* * *

The group marched around castle Dedede, hoping to get King Dedede's attention.

"We don't want your stupid statues! We want our play ground!" Tiff shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Looks like they're at it again, Sire." Escargoon said, as he peered through his binoculars.

"I done gave you your stupid playground so why don't ya'll go home and let me get some peace and quietness!" King Dedede shouted back to the protesters.

"That got destroyed by the lava when the astroid almost hit Pop Star!" Tuff shouted back.

"Well ain't that just a pitty for ya'll." said Dedede smuggly

Tiff growled.

"Hey Tiff, where's Meta Knight? He said he was going to support our protest." Tuff pointed out.

Tiff looked around but Meta Knight was nowhere to be seen..

"You keep up with the protest Tuff, I'll go and find

Meta Knight." Tiff said, running off into the castle.

Tiff walked down the gloomy green hallways trying to think of where Meta Knight could be. She almost past by King Dedede's throne room when she heard a sound that sounded like a computer. She peeked into the throne room doors and saw the huge monster delivery system coming out of the floor and no one was even there. Tiff watched in awe as one of the buttons clicked down and electricity shot out in all directions. Tiff screamed and ran off toward the ourtyard holding her head.

"I saw something in here." said Sword, walking into the throne room which Tiff had just left.

The room was empty.

"I don't see anything." Meta Knight said, staring at Sword.

Sword turned red.

"I was sure I saw something." Sword said, trying to justify himself.

Blade smacked his head forhead.

"I don't have time for your games I have to get to

Tiff's protest. I promised I would be there." Meta Knight said, leaving the way he came.

Sword felt foolish telling Meta Knight this was so urgent when there was nothing there. "No time for our games." Sword sulked. "That's what he said when we first met him." Sword wasn't sure if Meta Knight had ever forgotten or forgiven them for what they had done.

* * *

"Honey!" Tiff shouted, running into the courtyard.

Tiff stopped when she saw Tuff, Spikehead, and Kirby playing.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? Your suppossed to be at my protest!" Tiff said pointing an accusing finger at Tuff.

"It got boring." Tuff said plainly, wrapping his hands behind his head.

"Yeah," Spikehead added, "King Dedede made the Waddle Dees throw tomatoes at us."

"That Dedede!" Tiff growled, clenching her fists.

"What about him?" Iro pried, walking up to five.

"I think he ordered a monster!" Tiff started.

"Why would he do that?" Honey asked

"Because he wants to get rid of Kirby!" Tiff yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"I think you imagined it." Iro said smuggly.

No one noticed but Kirby could sense something was wrong. Kirby turned around and saw Meta Knight and a black flying monster fighting.

"How can you say that! I saw it with my own eyes!" Tiff went on, "You believe me don't ya, Tuff?"

Tuff wasn't paying any attention he was too busy chasing Spikehead.

"Ohh!" Tiff groaned

"I don't have time for this. I have more important things to do." Iro scoffed.

Tiff and Honey watched Iro leave. He made Tiff so mad Tiff was still clenching her fists.

"Hey, guys." said a cappy kid, walking up to them with a picture in her hand. "I'm entering King Dedede's drawing contest and I drew a sheep."

"We don't have time for that! Something really bad might happen!" Tiff shouted, starting to loose her temper.

Kirby began squealing and trying to get everyones attention.

"What is it Kirby?" Tiff said, a little more calmly.

Kirby squealed and pointed behind her. Everyone looked and finally realized what was going on.

Everyone screamed seeing the monster. It was black and had long sharp claws. It had red wings and red eyes. It noticed the kids and came swooping down at them. Everyone one shrieked and ran for their lives umbling over one another.

Meta Knight jumped down from his post and helped Tiff up where she had fallen.

"Thanks, Meta Knight." Tiff said greatfully.

"I thought it was strange when I didn't see you at the protest so I came looking for you." Meta Knight said.

Everyone ducked down as the creature swooped down at them blasting fire everywhere.

"We had better look for a safer spot." said Meta Knight.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on Kirby!" Tiff said grabbing Kirby's little hand.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. When they got to Cappytown Spikehead, Honey, and the cappy kid ran in different directions.

"Whoa! It's coming!" said Tuff pointing.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Meta Knight all ducked down as the creauture barely missed them spuing fire everywhere.

Meta Knight drew his sword but stopped when he saw Sword and Blade trying to fend the beast off.

"They can't hold that monster off forever." Tiff said, clenching her fists.

"What'll we do." Tuff said, staring at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight drew his sword completely and rushed over to help his friends.

"Hey, Tiff, why don't just have Kirby suck it up?" Tuff suggested.

"Great idea, Tuff! Quick Kirby, suck it up!" Tiff ordered.

Kirby immediatly started sucking away. Kirby sucked up the flames and turned into fire Kirby. Kirby kicked butt and in no time the monster was history.

"Great job Kirby!" Tiff congragulated her friend.

Meta Knight didn't seem happy at all he was certain there was more danger to come.

* * *

"Pathetic fools!" Nightmare raged. "I send these fools time after time to get rid of Kirby and what happens? Kirby destroys them!"

"I'm sorry sir I must take full responsability." the sales guy insisted.

"Shut up!" said Nightmare with evil laughter following, "I have had it this time Kirby isn't our main target!"

"He isn't?" The sales guy asked confused.

"Shut up!" said Nightmare with more evil laughter following, "This time our main targets are Tiff and Meta Knight."

"Great idea Nightmare." the sales guy said chuckling.

"Send in Yamikage and Drathen and send some bait along with him." Nightmare laughed evily.

* * *

"I think I've got one Tiff!" Tuff shouted excitedly pulling on his fishing pull.

Tiff, Lololo, and Lalala rushed over and everyone grabbed hold of the fishing pull.

"Hang on Tuff!" Tiff shouted.

"It's a big one!" Tuff assured everyone.

Every one gave it the old heave ho and a huge fish came flying out right into Kirbys mouth.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily.

"Tuff, Kirby just ate our lunch." Tiff said frowning.

"Ahh! That was the biggest fish I ever caught and Kirby ate it!" Tuff said angerly cutting his teeth.

"Hey don't blame Kirby its not his falt the fish just so happened to fall into his mouth." Tiff spoke up.

"But now we don't have any lunch." Lololo wined.

"Oh well." Lololo and Lalala sighed together.

"Come on let's go back to the castle have lunch there."

Everyone set off torward the castle. When they arived they saw Meta Knight passing through the hall way.

"Hi Meta Knight." Tuff said waving as they passed by him.

Meta Knight didn't say anything he just kept walking.

"I wonder whats wrong with Meta Knight he seemes a little tense since that last monster was here." Tiff thought out loud.

Tiff turned and watched him as he walked down the hallway and turned down another.

"Tuff, isn't it strange." Tiff started, "Isn't it strange that Meta Knight never takes off his mask."

"What's so weird about that? I haven't seen Sword or Blade without there's on." Tuff pointed out.

"Well thats true, but I don't know for some reason its Meta Knight that worrys me. Have you ever seen without his mask?" Tiff asked the crew.

"Hmm..no I don't think so." Tuff answered

"I haven't seen him without it either." said Lololo

"Me either." said Lalala.

"Hmm..." Tiff thought leaning against the wall, "I wonder."

"Well if your so curious lets just go up to him and take it off." Tuff suggested pointing a finger in the air.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed jumping in the air.

"Tuff no! That would be wrong its none of our business he probably has his own reasons." Tiff said walking away towards their room.

"Hey guys lets find out for ourselves why Meta Knight wears that mask." said Tuff.

"Yeah!" Lololo and Lalala agreed following with Kirby's squealing.

* * *

When Tiff made it to her room she reached for the door knob then froze. Tiff sighed as she leaned against the door. Tiff looked down the long gloomy hallways. Tiff snapped her fingeres and rushed torward the library. When she entered she immediatly started searching through the books.

"Aha!" Tiff exclaimed triumphantly as she picked up the dictionary.

Tiff searched to the pages until she found the word "Meta".

"Meta. Changed in place or form; altered:." Tiff read outloud. "Hmm." she thought, "Altered?"

* * *

"First thing we have to do is search his room." Tuff said stretching out his hands.

They all ran torwards Meta Knights room just as he entered it.

"He went in his room." Lololo said looking down at Tuff.

"Then lets listen in and see what he's doing." Tuff grinned.

Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, and Kirby all leaned against the door and lisened.

* * *

Inside Meta Knights' room

Meta Knight sighed as he took off his cape and laid it on the bed. He was very uneasy since he had that flash back he was sure he had totally blotted out all his memories of his past life in the war. He tried to forget, forget Pisces and Jecra and all the other scares Nightmare had caused him. But Pisces voice echoed through his head along with Jecras. How could he forget? He was stuck with the guilt that he had costed Pisces her life and let down his best friend.

"I can't sleep not like this." Meta Knight said to himself as he put his cape back on.

Meta Knight opened the door and saw the four spys fall over.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight asked them frowning unnder his mask.

"We uh.." Tuff stammered as a big sweat drop appeared on Tuff's head.

"We were just leaving! Right Tuff !" Lololo said smiling trying to help Tuff out.

"Right! Uh.. see ya later Meta Knight!" Tuff said as the gang ran off.

Meta Knight shook his head.

"Kids." he chuckled.

* * *

"Well that didn't work." Tuff said wrapping his arms around his head.

"Maybe we should just ask him about his mask." Lalala suggested.

"Yeah." Lololo agreed.

"Your wrong! If we wan't to know something we have to be really sneaky like secret agents." Tuff argued.

"Poyo?" Kirby squealed questionabully.

"Well there has to be a better way to find out why he wears that mask." Lololo insited as they all turned into the court yard.

"Oh there is." said a voice.

Everyone gasped.

"Did you say something Tuff?" Falala shiverd.

"It wasn't me." Tuff said in a scared voice.

The cold voice spoke again, "I know everything there is to know about Meta Knight."

Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, and Kirby started looking around to see where the voice was comeing from.

"Who, who's there?" Tuff said in a low voice.

"No one to be afraid of." the voice answered as someone jumped in front of them.

Tuff gasped. "Its that Ninja!"

"Let me introduce myself." the ninja said. "My name is Yamikage."

"It's that Ninja who betrayed the star warriors eeee!" Lalala shrieked.

"You are so stupid." Lololo said rolling his eyes.

"What do you want! " Tuff growled.

"Don't be so alarmed if I had come to hurt you I would have done so already." Yamikage pointed out.

"Well.. I suppose that could be true." Tuff thought.

"Besides I'm only here to tell you what you want to know." Yamikage exsplained.

"Really?" Lololo questioned.

"But..if I'm going to tell you what I know, you'll have to do something for me after all, this is juicy information." Yamikage said makeing the deal sound unresistable.

"All right!" Tuff said jumping in the air excitivly swinging his arm.

"But Tuff, he's a-" Lalala was cut off.

"TELL ME!" Tuff pleaded all gooey, "I'll do anything for ya!"

Yamikage smiled his red eyed lit up.

Tuff frowned.

"Uhh..are you okay?" Tuff asked.

Yamikage stepped forward.

"Here is the story." Yamikage began, "Before Meta Knight was fighting in the battles of the star warriors he was being created."

Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala gasped.

"Are you saying Meta Knights a monster?" Tuff asked in shock.

Kirby made a mean face.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." Yamikage answered.

Kirby growled and without warning jumped at Yamikage.

"Get this thing off of me!" Yamikage screamed.

Kirby started hitting Yamikage.

"What are you doing Kirby!" Tuff yelled.

Yamikage flung Kirby off of him as hard as he could and sent Kirby flying.

"POOOOOYOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby screamed as he flew over the castle.

Yamikage chuckled.

"Thats not funny!" Tuff yelled clenching his fists.

"No? Then maybe you'll think this is!" said Yamikage as a big black dragon monster apeared crashing through the walls.

"AAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone high taled it outta there and ran as fast as they could.

Everyone made it to the bridge and were panting like crazy.

"Tuff whats the matter with you!" Tiff yelled as she walked towards them.

"Huh?" Tuff said confused.

"Meta Knight told me you were spying on him!" Tiff began. "Shame on you!"

"Tiff this really isn't the time for-"

"Don't try and make exscuses!" Tiff scolded cutting Tuff off. Tiff stopped and looked around her.

"Hey! Wheres Kirby?" Tiff asked.

Before Tuff could answere the dragon stormed through the castle.

"A monster!" Tiff shreiked.

Everyone ran away towards Cappy town.

"Run away everyone a monsters coming!" Tiff shouted as they ran through Cappy Town.

"Run for your lives!" Tuff shouted.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted running torwards them "Kirby!"

Tiff smiled happily.

"It's getting closer!" Tuff shouted.

"Come on Kirby!" Tiff ordered snatching the little puff balls hand.

"Hurry!" Tuff yelled back to everyone.

The monster was cetching up fast and with one swift thrash of its tale it caused a whole building to fall over right in front of Tiff and Kirby.

The monster thrashed its tale wildly almost hitting Tiff and the little pinky.

"Woa!" Tiff screamed just barely dodging the monster's tale.

Tiff held Kirby tight as she tried to find a way to escape but there was none. Just when it looked like all hope was lost Meta Knight came on the sceen landing right in front of Tiff and Kirby.

"Meta Knight. Thank goodness." Tiff said releived.

Sword and Blade also jumped in to help. The monster immediatly turned its attention to Meta Knight ignoring Sword and Blade.

"Tuff, get Kirby out of here!" Tiff ordered.

"But what about you Tiff?" Tuff questioned running over.

"Don't worry these monsters only go after Kirby anyway.

I'll distract it." Tiff replied handing Kirby to Tuff.

"Hey you!" Tiff shouted up at the monster getting its attention, "Come and get me!"

Tiff started to run as fast as she could thinking she was doing Kirby favore.

"Tiff no!" Meta Knight shouted to her.

Tiff ignored his warning an ran straight toward Kabu Canyon.

Tuff was trying to keep a good grip on Kirby but when Tiff ran away Kirby wiggled loose and ran right after her.

"Kirby!" Tuff yelled just about to run and follow

Kirby when Meta Knight blocked his way.

"This is too dangerous for you. I'll go after them." he said.

Without another word he went to persue Tiff and Kirby.

"We'll go with him." Sword said with Blade right behind him.

* * *

Tiff stopped short when she heard and saw a huge explosion. Tiff started gasping for breath. She was sure that monster had already turned back and destroyed Kirby.

"I shouldn't of left." Tiff said to herself.

Tiff's eyes searched as far as they could go she didn't see anyone or anything behind her.

"What if it got Meta Knight!" Tiff gasped. "What if the whole towns destroyed!"

Tiff began to cry even though she wasn't positive that all of Dreamland was destroyed she felt guilty about leaving Kirby in the care of her brother Tuff.

"What'll I do now?" Tiff cryed.

Tiff began to run up the road still crying. Kirby wasn't too far behind her he had just made it to the point where Tiff had stopped. Kirby searched around him just in time to see a glance of Tiff's pony tale flickering back and forth.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily.

But alas Tiff was too far ahead to hear him.

Kirby ran after her squealing happily.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were catching up too and lucky for them Kirby's pink stood out or they might have never seen him.

"There you are." Meta Knight thought out loud.

Sword and Blade came up huffing and puffing. "We..decided..to...help..you." Sword said panting just about ready to colapse.

"Maybe you should go back." Meta Knight suggested.

"I'm...fine!" Sword finally blurted out.

Blade wasn't as bad off as Sword he was at least in an up right position.

Well..if thats how you feel-"

"Yes! yes!" Sword said interupting Meta Knight clinging to his cape just about freaking the guy out. "Erhem..um..lets go." Sword said regaining his composure. The groupy set out on their search.

* * *

Tiff was still crying but she finally realized that it was getting dark so she should find somewhere to stay for the night.

"Lets see." she said looking around her.

She was nearly to Kabu Canyon so she could sleep there.

"I'd better not if Kabu would ask why I came there I couldn't tell him." Tiff thought to herself.

Tiff curled up under a tree and looked at the stars.

"I wish Meta Knight were here." Tiff thought with a tear trickling down her cheek.

Kirby came a-running and searched high and low for his mommy.. I mean Tiff.

But she was no where to be found.

"I hope we find Kirby soon." Sword whimpered with his arms hanging at his sides.

"There he is!" said Meta Knight pointing at the little pink puff.

Kirby was totally oblivious that the groupy was there.

"Kirby!" Blade shouted as the group ran up to him.

"Where is Tiff?" Meta Knight asked the Kirby.

Kirby shrugged.

"Where could mumble be?" Blade questioned.

Meta Knight looked around for all posible places of where she might be.

"There." Meta Knight said pointing up the road towards Kabu Canyon.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby squealed.

So the when't on there way to Kabu Canyon.

"Hello there Dreamlanders for what reason have you come to consult me." Kabu asked.

"We didn't come to consult you." Sword snapped.

Meta Knight and Blade stared at Sword.

Umm..what I meant was.." Sword figited and stopped there.

"Did Tiff pass by here?" Meta Knight asked.

"I have not seen Tiff today." Kabu answered.

"Where is she?" Meta Knight questioned himself.

"What'll we do?" Blade asked.

Meta Knight looked down and thought for a moment but no brillent ideas were comeing.

"We must find her." Meta Knight answered swooshing his cape as he walked away.

Sword, Blade, and Kirby followed.

Meta Knight knew that they had to find her fast he was sure he wasn't the only one who was looking. After what seemed like hours of looking Meta Knight spotted her. She was cold and shivering but at least she was alive.

"Tiff." Meta Knight whispered softly.

Tiff didn't wake up.

"Tiff." Meta Knight wispered again shakeing her gently.

Tiff rolled and groaned but didn't awaken.

"She is in no condition to travel we will stay here and until she has awakend." Meta Knight said to Sword and Blade.

"Right!" Sword and Blade said nodding at the same time.

"Sword start a fire. Blade you keep a look out for the monster Kirby and I will stay with Tiff and try and keep her warm." Meta Knight instructed.

When Sword and Blade left to do their duty's Meta Knight took off his cape and wrapped it around Tiff.

Tiff smiled sleepily.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. He loved kids and he wondered to himself why he didn't have his own.

"Why am I thinking about this?" Meta Knight questioned himself.

Meta Knight pushed the idea out of his mind and tried to stay focused on what was important at the moment. Meta Knight layed against the tree and let Tiff and Kirby lean against him. And in no time at all they fell fast asleep

* * *

"Meta Knight?" said a familer voice.

Meta Knight awakend to see Tuff standing in front of him.

"Tuff what are you doing here?" Meta Knight questioned.

"I think its more like what are you doing." Tuff chuckled.

"Huh." Tiff sleepily said as her eyes fluttered then opened looking up at Meta Knight, "Woah!" Tiff shrieked startled backing up and falling on Kirby.

"M, Meta Knight?" Tiff said rubbing her eyes, "Oh Meta Knight it is you!" Tiff said happily hugging Meta Knight.

Tiff backed away from him blushing.

"Poyo.." Kirby groaned.

"Oh, Kirby!" Tiff said hugging Kirby finally noticinghim.

"Tuff what are you doing here?" Meta Knight asked again.

"The town got destroyed so we came looking for you guys." Tuff explained.

"Say what! The town got destroyed!" Tiff said looking at her brother.

Tuff nodded.

"I was right..this is all my falt." Tiff whispered to herself.

"It's not your falt Tiff, its all that monsters falt." Tuff said clenching his fists.

"Tuffs right." Lalala added.

"Yeah." Lololo backed them up.

"Stop saying "yeah" your getting anoying!" Lalala growled.

"I can't help it I have limited lines." Lololo throwing his hands in the air helplessly.

There was a silence for a moment until Tuff broke it.

"Don't worry Tiff you wern't even there how could you do anything?"

Tiff didn't say anything .

"The safest spot for us now is Kabu Canyon."

Meta Knight said nodding as he put his cape back on,

"Lets go."

So they all set off to Kabu Canyon.

_Authors note: I hope you have enjoyed my story so far._

_I'm not a very good writer so you'll have to excuse me._

_I wanna thank my sis for letting me use Pisces her made up character_.


	2. Dragons in the night

Chapter 2 Dragons in the night

Everyone settled down after they were safe at Kabu Canyon. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, and Kirby were staying inside Kabu for the night since Meta Knight had told them they would be much safer in there. Meta Knight and his followers were keeping watch outside but Meta Knight soon told Sword to stay with the kids for the night. Everyone one had the hibbie jibbies and were scared to death. If that monster could destroy Cappy Town so quikly then they would be gone in a flash if it found them. Tuff was pondering what had happend in the court yard before. His little encounter with Yamikage the ninja. How could he be so stupid? How could beleive that crook! Tuff thought about about it till his head hurt and with a sudden rage he coudn't take anymore."I knew we shouldn't of beleived that ninja!" Tuff raged clenching his fists and cutting his teeth.

"What ninja?" Tiff asked her brother confused.

Tuff's mouth turned into a scrible. He had forgotten that Tiff wasn't there when they had seen Yamikage in the court yard.

"Uhh..." He stammered, "the one we saw in the court yard."

"We?" Tiff asked looking at Lololo and Lalala suspiciously.

Lololo and Lalala wimpered as they looked back and forth at each other.

"Whats going on! You had better tell me right now!" Tiff ordered.

"All right! all right! I'll tell ya." Tuff said waving his hands. "we went to the court yard after we "spyed" on Meta Knight. And then this ninja jumped down in front of us."

"It was that ninja that tried to kill Kirby." Lololo explained.

"Yeah, he called himself "Yamikage." Lalala added.

Kirby shivered at the name.

"Then he suddenly attacked us." Tuff shortend the story.

"Suddenly attacked us"? Yeah right Tuff! You wanted him to tell you about Meta Knights.."

Lololo covered Lalala's mouth so she wouldn't say anymore.

"About Meta Knights what?" Tiff pried.

"His artharites." Lololo smiled as he started sweating.

"His what!" Tiff exclaimed in unbeleif.

"Lololo you idiot!" Tuff growled quietly.

Sword was just above them on a ledge and he had heard their last remark.

"What are you talking about? Meta Knight dosn't have artharites." said Sword jumping down from his pearch.

"These guys are up to something and they won't tell me." Tiff growled putting her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

"Its doesn't matter Tiff, all you need to know is Yamikage is back and probably wants revenge on Kirby!" Tuff pointed out.

"Your right Tuff, he probably does want revenge on Kirby." Tiff wimpered.

"But if wants revenge on Kirby..." Lololo started.

"Why did his dragon go after you?" Lalala finished.

"Good question." Tiff observed.

Everyone looked at Sword as if he knew the answere.

"Good question is right kids, but I'm afraid I don't have the answere." Sword said with a shrug.

"Oh great!" Tuff said grabbing his head.

"This is hopeless." Lalala said floating down to the ground.

"What we need is a plan." Tiff said sticking her hand under her chin and closeing her eyes.

"The only plan we have right now is to stay inside Kabu and be quiet." Sword said trying to take command.

"Quiets my middle name." said Tuff punching his chest.

"I thought your middle name was.."

"Be quiet!" Tuff shouted interupting Lololo.

"Be quiet!" Sword shouted at Tuff.

"QUIET!" Tiff screamed.

"Shh!" Meta Knight shooshed peaking into Kabu. "be quiet!"

Everyones mouth turned into a scrible.

* * *

Meta Knight kept watch. He held a torch in his left hand and looked to and fro. He was a little nervious the kids and Sword kept getting louder and if they didn't shut up they would be in BIG trouble. It was quiet..too quiet at least queit outside unlike in Kabu.

"I'm getting a headache." Kabu moaned.

Meta Knight turned to the freaky Tikie.

"I feel like I have kids in my head." Kabu went on.

"You do." Meta Knight replied.

"Oh.. that explains it." Kabu chuckled.

Kabu's laugh was one of the freakiest things Meta Knight had ever heard it was very..droll.

Meta Knight was very serprized that the monster had not found them. The screams the laughing. Almost a whole day had passed and he saw no sight of the creature.

"It must be a trap." Meta Knight thought to himself. "At any rate we can't risk staying here they might destroy Kabu."

Meta Knight peaked into Kabu again. FINALLY! They had all gotten tired and were fast asleep...even Sword.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight shouted as quietly as he could.

"Wha? What? What is it?" Sword said waking up.

"You cannot be sleeping on the job! That monster will get Kirby if you are asleep."

"Monster? Where?" Sword said sleepily.

"SWORD!" Meta Knight shouted.

Sword jumped to his feet."Y, yes sir?" Sword stamered.

"Go outside and keep watch I'll have Blade watch the kids." Meta Knight ordered.

Sword hung his head and marched outside

And just like Meta Knight said he had Blade watch the kids.

Sword sat down on a large rock and gazed into the darkness. I can't just sit feeling sorry for myself. Sword thought to himself.

"Whether or not if Meta Knight wants me to keep watch I gotta do this myself." Sword said standing up.

Sword took one step forward with every intension in his mind to go out and destroy that dragon. But suddenly the earth began took shake. The stones on the ground bounced up and down at every thud that echoed through the canyon walls. Sword toppled over. Sword started to pick himself up when a huge black foot appeared in front of him. Sword looked up into the face of a dragon.

"Look and be afraid!" Yamikage shouted who was riding the dragon.

Sword was afraid his whole body was shakeing but, in his moment of terror he remembered that his was keeping watch. The idea flashed through his mind to go and tell Meta Knight but why do that? So Meta Knight could be the hero? Sword decided to take matters into his own hands he was prepared to fight!

Sword pulled out his sword and charged at the beast.

"YAHH!" he shouted jumping at the dragon.

The dragon had no interest what so ever in Sword he knew his mission just as well as Yamikage did. So without further adu he flicked Sword like he was a flie and got going with the real deal. But Sword was determend and fought on.

Yamikage growled. He was getting very anoyed with

Sword jumping at them like a crazy rabbit.

"Drathen! Destroy him!" Yamikage ordered.

Drathen swiped at Sword with its huge deadly claws. If only sword had known how much danger he was in he might not have been so brave. Sword was running out of energy jumping and doging this monster was a hard thing to do. As soon as Sword jumped from a swipe of its claw he had to immediatly dodge a blow from its masive tail. And to make things worse Yamikage had started throwing throwing stars at him. He was jumping every where. Pretty soon it was too much for Sword to bare. Just one mistake of doging in the

wrong direction almost costed Sword his life.

Sword switched as he lie face down on the ground. He didn't know it but he had taken a brutal blow from the dragons tail and had bashed into a large rock. Not only that but one of Yamikages throwing stars had peirced his left foot. Yamikage chuckled to himself.

"Lets go." Yamikage said looking down at Drathen.

* * *

"Quit shuven Tuff!" Tiff growled at her brother.

"Do you think I like sleeping on a cold floor?" Tuff hissed.

"I wish we had some blankets." Lalala wined.

"Yeah, I'm freazing." Lololo added.

"You shouldn't be yelling at me anyway Tiff, it was your idea we cuddle up together to keep warm." Tuff reminded her.

"Well you could cuddle a little less ya know!" Tiff shot back.

Blade sat leaning against the wall and watched the kids fight.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" he hushed.

Meta Knight peeked in.

"I saw something lets go." Meta Knight motioned.

"What about the kids?" Blade asked mumboling something else.

"Do not worry." Meta Knight said just as Blade stepped out of Kabu.

Meta Knight and Blades turned torward Kabu as Kabu's fire lit up.

"They will be fine." Meta Knight asssured.

Meta Knight grabed a torch and then he and Blade set

off into the darkness as they got closer to the spot where Sword was keeping watch they saw something but it wasn't a monster. It was Sword!

"Sword!" Meta Knight and Blade shouted.

Blade turned his friend over on his back.

"Sword! Sword!" Blade said as he shook him.

Sword twitched then moned.

"Sword! You okay?" Blade asked mumbling something .

"Yeah. Ow! Where did they go?" Sword said looking around.

"Where did who go?" Meta Knight questioned.

"There was this ninja and he was rideing on a black dragon." Sword explained.

Meta Knight and Blade exchanged looks.


	3. The second attack

Chapter 3 The Second attack

Since Sword's sighting of Yamikage every one had become gittery, even Meta Knight seemed a little uncomfortable. Yamikage had said that he would return some day, but it had been such a long time an no one thought he would come back.

Out of everyone in the small group Tiff was the most concerned. Not only because of Yamikage, but what Tuff had said about a Cappy Town.

Was it true? Was Cappy town really gone and reduced to ashes?

What about Tiff and Tuff's parents? What happened to them? Were they gone too? Wherever they were Tiff just prayed they were safe.

"I'm hungry," Tuff groaned holding his stomach

"We're all hungry Tuff," Tiff informed him.

"Could you tell Meta Knight? Pleeeeease?" he begged.

"All right,"

Tiff peaked out and looked around till she spotted him.

"Meta Knight," Tiff started getting his attention,"we're all hungry."

He sighed, "I know, but I cannot leave my duties."

"What about Blade?"

"I already told you what had happened. Sword is hurt and Blade is taking care of him."

"B-but,"

"Didn't you hear what I said!" Meta Knight snapped.

Tiff jumped at his words.

Meta Knight realized what he had done.

"I-I am," the star warrior wasn't able to finish when Tiff burst into tears and went running into Kabu.

This got to him. He didn't mean to snap at her like that. His nerves were so tight he just couldn't help himself.

Besides protecting the children was more important that feeding them, right?

Meta Knight's thought were intterupted when Blade came running toward him mumbling in a panic.

"What?" Meta Knight asked urgently.

When Blade told him that he had went to get some water and he had seen something moving in the trees this choked Meta Knights heart. This meant some one would have to check it out and he wasn't about to send Sword or Blade to do it.

"Tell Tiff to take care of Sword, you keep watch." he instructed.

Blade nodded then rushed back into Kabu.

Now Meta Knight started out into the trees keeping an eye out for any sort of movement.

The forest near Kabu canyon was a deep one and even more fearful than Whispie Woods was at night.

Cold air felt like icy hands running down his spine, but he didn't dare wrap up, who knows what would be ready to pounce at him.

The deeper the Star Warrior went into the forest the darker it got. If I go any further I might get lost, he thought to himself.

Meta Knight was just about to turn back when he heard the rustling of leaves.

"Come out!" he demanded taking a fighting pose, "I know some ones there."

To Meta Knight's surprise it was Tiff.

"Tiff? What are you doing out here!"

She stuttered as she spoke, "T-Tuff and Kirby w-were hungry so I'm trying t-to find something for them t-to eat."

"You shouldn't be out here! Why didn't you ask Blade?"

Tiff'nervous expression changed to a serious one.

"He said you told him to stay and keep watch." she said folding her arms,"and I wasn't about to believe that you went out to find food for us."

Food? Did Blade tell them that as a cover up? It didn't matter Meta Knight wasn't in the mood to talk about food.

"It is dangerous here! You shouldn't be wandering around the woods!"

"I'm not "wandering around," here her face and voice were happy, "I marked the trees with a rock so I wouldn't get lost."

"Blade saw something back here, it could be dangerous."

Usualy Tiff listened to Meta Knight and tried to convince everyone to do so as well, but this time her attitude had changed.

It was "Destroya" all over again!

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Meta Knights eyes glowed green.

"You might not care about Tuff and Kirby, but I do!"

She turned to walk away.

"Tiff wait! I do care!" he said grabbing her arm.

She pulled it away,"The only thing you care about is your stupid Star Warriors! That's the only reason you protect Kirby!"

Those words hurt. He cared more for Kirby than just the fact that he was a Star Warrior.

"No! That is not true!" he protested.

"Yes it is! You don't care anything about Kirby!"

At the last second Tiff sprinted. Meta Knight ran after her.

"Tiff!Wait! Stop!" he called.

The girl ran though some bushes and disappeared.

Meta Knight pushed the bush in two.

His eyes glowed red at what he saw!

Yamikage and his black dragon were towering over Tiff!

"Where's Meta Knight!" the ninja demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried.

"Ha! Lets see if I can refresh your memory!"

Yamikage's dragon roared rearing its head back and stomping the ground.

Tiff whimpered as its huge sharp claws came close to cutting her side.

"Nooo!" she cried as the creature lowerd its head near hers, "please stop!"

The dragon lifted its foot in the air casting a shadow over Tiff's whole body.

Just when its foot came crashing down a flash of blue was then disapeared.

When the monster lifted its foot Tiff was gone.

Yamikage looked around, "Where did she go!"

To the ninja it looked like she had disappeared into thin air!

But little did he know that behind the bushes Tiff and Meta Knight were hiding.

Tiff kept her eyes closed with tear streaming down her cheeks, while Meta Knight kept a hand of her head and sword in the other.

The loud booming of footsteps let them know when the two monsters left.

When Meta Knight was sure they were gone he picked Tiff up and carried her out of the forest.

Meanwhile back at Kabu Canyon Sword, Blade, Tuff, Kirby, Lololo and Lalala were enduring the not so exciting hunger.

The small group of kids watched as Sword tried to get comfortable while Blade tried to make sure he was all bandiged up.

"This isn't very comfortable," Sword groaned.

Tuff chuckled, "Why don't you take off your helmet!"

Blade nodded in agreement and reached for it.

"Hey! Leave my helmet alone!" Sword growled.

"You'd probably be more comfortable," Lalala piped in.

"Yeah! You should take it off." Lololo agreed.

"Yes," Blade second.

Blade made another attempt to take it off.

"Don't touch it!"

Blade shook his head then told everyone he had to keep watch.

The kids stared at him.

"What!" he demanded.

The kids shook their heads and waved their hands in front of them.

Finally, Tuff decided to go outside.

He leaned against Kabu then sighed bordly. Tuff jumped when Blade went into a panic frenzie. Soon Tuff realized what he was freaking out about.

Meta Knight was coming and he was holding a limp Tiff!

Tuff ran to him.

"What happened!" Tuff gasped, "is she okay?"

"She is fine," Meta Knight replied,"we were attacked by Yamikage."

Tuff and Blade gasped together.

Meta Knight nodded, "Tomorow we start for Cappy Town."

"But Cappy Town's destroyed!" Tuff reminded him.

His yellow eyes rolled in Tuff's direction, "We will see."


	4. Coming Back

Chapter 4 Coming back

The next morning everyone was getting ready to head back to Cappy Town.

Meta Knight was rather pleased by the perfect traveling weather that was perfectly cool, with the sun shining gayly giving them the warmth and energy that they needed.

Even though Tuff had told them that everything was destroyed Meta Knight had some hope that somebody there was alive. And even if no one was he needed some supplies. With five children and two knights he felt responsible for them all and had taken it upon himself to take care of them until he could find another town or someone else to care for them.

"Are we ready?" Meta Knight questioned.

Sword and Blade saluted him assuring they were ready, but the children, on the other hand, looked tired and unprepared to go anywhere.

Tuff's hair was a mess! And his expression was sleepy.

Tiff's hair was also a mess and blue wrinkled bags were under her eyes.

Lololo and Lalala also looked tired with the same sleepy bags hanging below their eyes, they would also yawn every three minutes or so.

Even Kirby looked tired!

The children had stayed up all night talking and laughing that they could barely keep their eyes open. But how could they be so joyful? Especialy at a time like this!

Meta Knight was certain that Tiff hadn't be laughing along with them, he guessed that the others had kept her up.

Meta Knight watched as Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Lololo and Lalala walked out of Kabu, each of them in a drowzy daze.

Meta Knight called Sword and Blade over who, naturally, came running to his side.

He told the two knights that he wouldn't expect the children to walk, even if they probably did deserve it. Meta Knight asked them if they would mind to carry the children. Sword and Blade both agreed.

"Blade, you shall carry Lololo and Lalala. Sword, you shall carry Tiff and Tuff," Meta Knight assigned them, "and I shall carry-"

Meta Knight stopped when he remembered how Tiff had said to him how he only cared about Kirby. He wouldn't want to leave that impression. Plus the fact that Kirby was probably ten times lighter than any of the other children would also make him to appear as a very weak Star Warrior, and he didn't want any one to think that!

"On second though, I shall carry Kirby and Tiff."

It wasn't the fact that Tiff was lighter than Tuff that made him want to carry her and Kirby. Even though Meta Knight's arms were longer than Kirby's he still wouldn't have had enough room to carry Tiff and Tuff. But holding Tiff she would be completely stretched and Kirby was so small he could ride on top of Meta Knight or better yet, lay on his cape.

Finally, every one was ready to go.

The group set off toward Cappy Town, each holding at least one of the kids.

Now, just because the children were tired didn't mean it made the trip any easier, and it didn't mean their mouths were.

For example, Tuff talked and talked even in his sleep.

Soon enough they had reached their beloved Cappy Town and all was destroyed.

Tiff's eyes started to weten as she looked up at the crumbled houses with smoke still rising from them. Dead Cappys lay every where totally lifeless.

"Look! There's Chief Bookem!" Tuff shouted pointing at the Police Cappy laying on his porch.

Tuff ran to his side but did not touch him, "Chief Bookem?"

Tiff also stood along side their Cappy friend.

She said his name slowly as she slowly extened her hand toward his body, "Chief Bookem..."

When she touched his body her hand flew away from him with a gasp.

Tuff let out a "huh" then did the same. His hand flung back as well and at the same time he showed all his teeth.

"He's cold!"

Kirby, who had been standing there as well seemed to understand Tuff's remark, and ran into the police station and returned with a blanket. He covered the corpse with it just enough to let the Cappy's head show then he squeeled happily as if to say, "he won't be cold anymore, I got him a blanket!"

Tiff hugged Kirby sobbing mornfully, "Oh, Kirby."

"Poyo?" he squealed questionably, not realizing what had really happened.

Everyone in the group spread out looking in every house to see if anyone was alive.

"Honey's dead!" Lololo exclaimed.

"So are her parents!" Lololo added.

Tiff covered Kirby's ears, which he didn't have, as more reports came.

"The Mayor's dead!"

"Gus's is dead!"

"Spikehead's dead!"  
"Samo's dead!"

Tiff, after hearing Samos name on the list, rushed into Mabel's house.

She gasped.

Mabel's body lay over the table for her crystal ball, eyes closed and arms hanging.

Tiff sprinted out of her house to tell the others.

Tuff sighed, "There sure are a lot of dead people here."

"DON'T--SAY THAT!" Tiff roared into her brothers ear making his hair fly the opposite way.

Then, she realized something, "If everyone in Cappy Town's dead then what about-"

"Mom and Dad!" Tuff finished.

Everyone rushed to the castle.

The King Dedede's Castles' bridge was down, but that looked like the only highlight of their return to the castle.

The first downfall was the many dead bodies of the poor Waddle Dees which were scattered in the front courtyard, but even though the sight of more dead bodies was most dreadful Tiff ignored them and darted into the castle calling for her parents.

Tiff raced through the castle looking for her familys' room. Of course on her way to her dorm she always passed the throne room, but she wasn't anxious to find out if Kind Dedede was alive or not. But she screeched to a stop when she heard mone of distress.

It was a deep voice so it might be her father.

Tiff ran into the throne room hoping it was her Papa and hoping he wasn't hurt.

Alas, it was not her father, it was King Dedede. The King was stuck with his throne partualy over his body when he saw Tiff he groaned "help me" in a very pleading way.

Usually Tiff, being as kind hearted as she was, would help anyone in need even if it was someone who she disliked. But she had no pity for him and she hurried out of the room leaving him in pain.

When Tiff arrived in front of the door to her Mother and Fathers' apartment she was almost afraid to open the door for fear of what she might see, but she did.

Her choice made her frightfully sorry she had even set eyes on the door to their room.

What she saw griped her heart and pulled it down.

Her parents lay on the floor eyes closed, and skin lighly turning green, as bodies do after being dead for many days.

For a split second Tiff hoped that they were just unconcious and had blacked out, but she was much too clever to think they had turned green in their fear.

Tiff flopped between them (for they were side by side) weeping mornfully.

Meta Knight and the others hadn't reached the room yet. But unlike Tiff, when they saw Dedede trapped they ran to his side to help, save for Tuff who like his sister was too worried about his parents to even notice the creep whom he despised.

Though the three knight all thought the same question Meta Knight was the first to blurt it out.

"What happened?"

Now this was a silly question for they all knew he was probably the one who ordered the monster in the first place. But Meta Knight wanted to know what Dedede's hatered toward Kirby had done to him this time.

"That monster turned on me," he replied too tired to lie about ordering it.

"Where is it now?" Meta Knight asked sharply.

Dedede had no idea where the monster had gone but he didn't really care! Even though the knights had come to his aid, they hadn't removed the tremendous throne that was crushing his ribs.

Without any thought toward the subject he hotily screamed, "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

Of course they did so.

Dedede sat up right rubbing his back.

The three knights awaited eagerly for him to speak. As usual, he thought of himself and ignored the events that had passed.

"All this agony has made me hungry, where's the Waddle Dees?"

Behind Meta Knights masked he frowned.

In his shock by Dedede's disconcern about his loyal subjects the Star Warrior announced, "It pains me to do this sire but, I'm afraid I must." Meta Knight made a fist then drew it back then forward punching him dead in the face then offered a bow and said, "I am sorry you majesty" and rushed out of the room.

He found Tiff and Tuff and tried to comfort them.

"Why would anyone do this?" Tiff cried.

Meta Knight knew who would be heartless enough to do it. Nightmare of course! But why? Why would he attack the Cappys? Then again it didn't matter to him who are what he attacked, he just wanted to fullfill his selfish needs!

Then his face became rather stern, "We shall make them pay. I promise."

Tiff didn't feel any better. After all she had just lost her parents and that's a big deal!

A little later everyone else joined the two in the small room and morned with them.

The next question was what to do next. The monster could come at any time and they were no where near prepared to face it. At least not now. Meta Knight wasn't really preparing for another attack. He was trying to think of what would be best for the kids. But was there anywhere safe they could go to get away from the monster? Meta Knight could take them to another town but he didn't want to bring bad fortune on anyone else.

Meta Knight gazed up into the sky unsure of what to do and where to go but had to keep the promsie he had made to himself.

"I won't let them down like I let you down."


	5. The Second Encounter

Chapter 5 The Second Encounter

The next day Meta Knight made up his mind they were going to stay. He couldn't run forever! He'd just have to make sure everyone was safe while he delt with Yamikage.

Meanwhile Tuff and Kirby were playing carelessly in the streets but that didn't last long when they ran into Tiff.

"Tuff!"

"What?" Tuff frowned.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm playing with Kirby, what does it look like?"

"Don't you ever take anything seriously? Our parents are dead!"

It suddenly dawned upon Tiff, her parents were gone, gone forever. Tiff, as always, took this seriously. She realized that they wouldn't be there to take care of her and her brother anymore. _It's up to me now. Im have to take care of my brother and Kirby and keep them safe._

"I know." Tuff said sadly, "but you don't have to keep reminding me. I was trying to forget."

"Oh," Tiff said calming down, "I'm sorry Tuff, you just keep on playing, just don't go to far. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Poyo!"

Tiff walked away and headed toward the castle.

Tiff walked down the empty halls of Castle DeDeDe. _I wonder if the waddle dees are all right._ she thought.

As she went down one hall after another she heard a sound, a familer sound, a whiney sound, a calling for help kind of sound.

"Helllllllp," it called.

"Where are you?" Tiff called.

"I'm in here!" the voice called back.

Tiff ran to the room where the source was coming from, "Escargoons room!"

Sure enough when she opened the door Escargoon was in his room pinned under part of a collapsed ceiling.

"Hellllp meee." he cried.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

Tiff knew she wouldn't be able to get the ceiling off of him, she wasn't strong enough.

"I'll get help!"

Tiff found Meta Knight and brought him to the snails room.

"Are you all right my friend?" he asked trying to lift the massive weight from the snail.

"Fine, just in pain." he whimpered.

Meta Knight moved the heap from him and through it out the hole in the wall.

Tiff set Escargoons head on her lap,"Are you okay?"

"I-I feel terrrrible."

"It'll be ok."

"Did you see what happened?" Meta Knight asked urgently.

"There-There was a-a-a great big dragon," he began,"and it-it-it-it,"

"IT WHAT!" Meta Knight said shaking Escargoon in his own distress.

"I don't remember."

Meta Knight was mad but he didn't show it he tried to be as nice as he could, "What do you remember?"

"Meh head getting smashed." he told him.

"What else?" he urged.

"Well, I do remember seeing a ninja, a and some girl with black hair-"

"What!?" Meta Knight interupted, "what did she look like?"

"She was very pale and was wearing black and purple. That's all I remember."

_Pisces.. But how could that be?_

Meta Knight remembered the terrible night he had lost Pisces like it was yesterday. But he was sure she was gone. How? How could she be alive.

Meta Knight tried to convince himself it was someone else but his heart didn't agree.

"Hahahahaha!" Nightmares evil laugh sent a chill through every monsters spine, "I have him! I'm sure of it this time! This is the last time that monster reject disobays me!"

Yes it was true, Meta Knight was once one of Nightmares monsters and if it wasn't for his disobedient spirit to his creator he would still be one. But no, he had left that life, defied his master and joined forcess against him.

"He thinks he's so smart for making all those pathetic freedom losers, the "Star Warriors" well I won't let him and that pathetic pink fool ruin my plans." he growled, "after Meta Knight is dead I can finish off Kirby and rule the universe just as I have always planned to do. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiff and Meta Knight stood on the balconey leading from Dededes room.

"Meta Knight," Tiff began trying not to cry, "do you think that monster is going to-to."

Tiff stopped and sobbed in her hands.

Meta Knight put a hand on her shoulder, "No Tiff, I will never let that happen."

Tiff tried to smile but she really didn't feel like it, " I-I'm sorry for being so wretched to you. I just don't know what I was thinking."

"No Tiff, you were right, I do pay too much attention to Kirby but I only do because I care. If I don't protect Kirby and train him everyone will suffer the conciqences."

Tiff was about to say something but a loud sound stopped her.

"Look!" she shouted.

Not too far away, the monster and Yamikage were coming toward Cappy Town.

_This is it. _Meta Knight pondered in his soul.

"Oh no!" Tiff gasped, "Tuff! And Kirby!"

In the next instint it didn't matter. The dragon had passed by and when it did it took out the half of the balconey where Tiff was standing.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Meta Knight snatched her hand before she fell.

"Meta Knight please don't let me fall!" she pleaded.

The star warrior started to lift her up but just the hard stomping of the dragon made more of the balconey crumble and Meta Knight and Tiff were falling.

Meta Knight still had a hold on Tiffs hand so the first chance he got he grabbed a flag pole which kept them from failing.

"Tiff! YOU MUST SUMMON THE WARP STAR!!"

"But why? Kirby's no where near us!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Tiff did as she was told and the Warp Star came.

When the Warp Star passed them on it's way to find Kirby Meta Knight jumped for it. But he missed.

"This is fun! Isn't it Kirby?" Tuff laughed.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby replied.

Tuff looked up and saw something coming, "What's that?"

When it came into view Tuff knew exactly what it was.

"WAH! IT'S YAMIKAGE AND THAT BIG SCARY DRGON!"

Kirby haden't time to comment, the Warp Star had scooped him up. Kirby shouted at it angrily as if he was punishing it for being bad.

But it knew what it was doing and just in time it saved Meta Knight and Tiff from certain death.

"Thanks Kirby!" Tiff smiled.

"I would not smile just yet. We are not yet out of harms way." Meta Knight said pointing at Yamikage and the dragon.

Kirby steared the Warp Star clear of the Dragon for the moment but the worst was yet to come.

Meta Knight pushed Tiff aside, "Stay here with Kirby! I will deal with the monster!"

The Star Warrior jumped off when he saw he was low enough to the ground.

"Yamikage!" he shouted.

Yamikage heard him and turned the dragon torward him, "You old fool, haven't you given up to the powers of darkness? You can't fight it forever you know."

"Yes I can! And I will! I will never surround myself to that ever again!"

Meta Knight charged his sword until it glowed and unleashed a sword beam. It hit the dragon but it didn't destroy it.

_I'm not putting enough energy into my sword. I must try again. _He was about to but Yamikage stopped him with a throwing star, knocking the sword from his hand.

"You wont defeat me that easily."

Meta Knight sighed, "Aren't you tired of this? You were never a monster to begin with! Can't you see? The lives held in the powers of darkness only end in tragedy. Come back to the ligh-"

"SILENCE! I don't have to listen to you! You thought you were so high and mighty! Ordering me around! Telling me what to do! I begged you to send me out there that one night and you didn't! As a result millions of lives were lost! I could have defeated that monster! And you wouldn't let me! I no longer haft to listen to a fool like you!"

Yamikage through another dagger, this one went through Meta Knight's foot. _It's just like before.. _Meta Knight thought.

"ATTACK!" Yamikage ordered the dragon.

The dragon spewed it's dark flames they soon engulfed Meta Knight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiff screamed from afar.


	6. Preparing For Battle And Protecting The ...

Chapter 6

Preparing For Battle And Protecting The Ones You Love

Meta Knight attempted a painful escape and jumped out of the flames. Yes, he was free from torched demise but his cape was still on fire and the top of his right glove had been burned off so his little blue hand was showing.

Meta Knight plunged at the dragon stabbing it in the side and sliced down it until he reached the ground. The monster cried out with a loud screech and started shaking it's body.

Meta Knight held his hand up to sheild his face from the blood squirting form it's side.

In a rage, the dragon thrust its tail around trying to crush Meta Knight or at least send him flying.

But the Star Warrior saw it coming and jumped out of the way.

The monster continued to raise it's tail and bash it down but each time Meta Knight would jump or roll out of the way. The warrior knew this would eventually wear him out and it did. Meta Knight took the opportunity to try and talk some sence into Yamikage.

"Please Yamikage," he pleaded, "stop this madness before it is too late!"

"Never!" the evil ninja answered in a loud dark voice.

The dragon banged it's tail down again but Meta Knight jumped back.

"Stop using your hate for me to destroy everything around you! If you must, deal with me. Keep the citizens of Pop Star out of it." the warrior shouted.

Yamikage snarled, "Anybody who even knows you should be dead!"

"Revenge is never the answer my friend." Meta Knight said, hypocritly ignoring the revenge he seeked himself.

The dragon was loosing too much blood at a time so the very next second it collapsed. It was too bad Tiff's scream, "Look out!" was to late to save Meta Knight when the dragon collapsed and Meta Knight looked behind him it's tail whacked Meta Knight in the face and sent him flying.

Meta Knight went flying right into Tuggle's convienent store where he was greeted with an open mouth and a dead Tuggle lying over the counter. _At least the monster is gone. _He thought. Even though that was true he still had Yamikage to worry about who was all ready searching through the messy snack pile to find Meta Knight.

Everything ounce of strenghth left inside him said, "Kill that traitor!" but his heart was too worried about the children to be a hero.

So unlike himself, Meta Knight hid under millions of bags of dry noodles and tried no to make a sound.

"Where are you, you coward!" the angry ninja raged.

Meta Knight sneeked past Yamikage using bacon crispy chips as his cover.

When he was outside he hid on the side of the door.

Yamikage soon after come outside, "I'll have to take her back and get a new monster."

Then the ninja walked away.

Meta Knight watched him, "Her?" he thought out loud.

Could this be the woman he once loved? Or was it just someone else.

"No, Meta Knight," he told himself, "she's gone, you must accept that."

He still couldn't get over what Escargoon said, "..some girl with black hair," "..very pale and was wearing black and purple."

The description reminded him so much of her.

As Meta Knight searched for the kids he kept talking to himself, "It's just wishful thinking. She's not alive." here he stopped and looked around making sure the coast was clear."She's gone you'll never see here again," here he ran off, "Or could it be her?"

"Meta Knight?" said a voice.

Meta Knight turned, "Pisces?" he said under his breath.

There she was standing right in front of him just as he remembered her. But he wasn't sure if she was real. She was sort of illuminated in light. Was she an angel?

"I was so worried about you!" she said, running to him and embracing him.

Meta Knight held back a tear and began to stroke his fingers through her hair, "Where have you been?"

"I've been hiding with Kirby," she answered confusing him, "uh, what are you doing?"  
Pisces pale complexion faded away as did her voice as she turned into a scared, blushing Tiff.

"I-I was just worried about you." he said letting go of her. _Great. you're cracking up Meta Knight._ He thought to himself.

"I'm fine, but where have you been? We've been looking for you ever since the ninja left."

"He's gone?" he asked a bit relieved.

"I think so."

The next second Kirby and Tuff appeared.

"There's a great big dragon in the street what should we do with it?" Tuff asked.

Meta Knight was about to answer him but Tuff answered himself.

"I know! We can just have Kirby suck it up and eat it!"

Kirby covered his mouth and turned green.

Tiff ignored her brother, "What are we going to do now, Meta Knight?"

"We must get away from here, they will surely return." he replied, "Tuff, go and find Sword, Blade, Escargoon and Kind Dedede and bring them back here."

"Do we really have to take those two goons with us?" Tuff refuring to Dedede and Escargoon."

"Yes."

Tuff shook his head then ran off.

"Where are we going now?" Tiff asked.

"We" are not going anywhere. You are going Ripple Star. I'm sure Ribbon can take care of you."

"Who's Ribbon?"

"A fairie."

"But what about you? You're coming to aren't you?"

"No Tiff, you'll all be safer without me."

"What do you mean?

Meta Knight looked away, "Yamikage is after me. He will not let up until he has found me and destroyed me."

"Oh no!"

"Do not worry. If I destroy him or at least make this planet safe for you to come back to you can come home."

"And if you don't?"

Meta Knight tried to curve the subject, "Ribbon is very nice. You'll like her."

"Meta Knight!"

"I'm back!" Tuff shouted, with everybody left following him.

Sword and Blade hurried over pulling Kirby's star ship behind them.

"Here it is just like we promised." Sword said.

"Good. Send Escargoon and Dedede first. Blade, you drive them."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tiff shouted as the Star ship took off.

"You are next Tiff."

"We can't just leave you here all by yourself!"

Meta Knight ignored her, "The star ship will be here any minute."

"Meta Knight aren't you afraid!"

"Yes! I am afraid! I'm afraid if you stay here that monster might kill you!"

"YOU might be killed!"

Meta Knight sighed, "I know and I am afraid for myself but I cannot risk your lives to save my own."

"Can't Kirby at least stay with you?"

"There's is no reason for him to stay. The citizens he protected have perished and he must go on to protect other planets for the greater good. If I die the only loss I will have is not avenging my friends I had fought with in the past." this he said under his breath, "and my love."

"I won't leave you here!" Tiff said

Tiff started running toward him but Sword grabbed her.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask and though to himself. _So presistant. She is just like Pisces._

The next minute went past and the start ship land with Blade inside.

"I'm sure you can fit five more inside." Meta Knight laughed.

"No we want to stay and fight with you!" Sword said loyaly with Blade nodding in agreement.

"Maybe you all are right. Maybe we all should just go to Ripple Star and leave together."

"Right!" Sword and Blade said together.

Everyone except Sword and Meta Knight were pilled in.

"After you." Meta Knight said politaly.

Sword accepted the offer but hesitated to get in. But with one swift kick from Meta Knight he jumped right in.

Suddenly the hatch closed.

"No!" Tiff screamed, pressing her hands against the glass.

Meta Knight pulled out his sword and filled it with energy, "Start the star ship!"

"No! Come with us!" Sword urged.

"Start the Star ship or I will unleash this energy and blow it up." the warrior warned sternly.

"He won't do it Sword don't start the Star ship until he's in it!" Tiff begged.

"I mean it Sword!"

Sword was hesitant but he did as he was told and they were airborne.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAA KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Tiff screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meta Knight watched as they disappeared, "I'm doing this for your own good."

Then he walked away.


	7. Void and Pain

Chapter 7

Void And Pain

Now Meta Knight was alone. He wasn't sure if he should just look for Yamikage or wait for him.

"I probably should rekindle my strength." he told himself.

Meta Knight knew the safest place would be Kabu Canyon. So that's where he went. And, as always, Kabu was awaiting him with open arms and his tiki wisdom.

"Meta Knight, have you come to consult me?"

"No, I just seek a shelter to rest in."

Meta Knight headed for the opening that led inside Kabu but a firery barrior stopped him from entering.

"Wait, you are troubled Meta Knight. Your heart is a prisoner of the past and you are unable to let go of it."

Meta Knight closed his eyes, "My past is something I can never forget but I am able to let go of it."

"But you are not able to let go of the Star Warrior Pisces."

Meta Knight turned around in the blink of an eye.

Kabu continued, "Can you?"

"Do you expect me to!" Meta Knight lashed out.

There was a brief silence in which Meta Knight tried to collect himself, "I'm sorry Kabu. I should not have shouted at you."

"I understand, and I understand about your relasionship with Pisces."

"She saved my life, nursed me back to health and healed many sorrows. How could I forget her?"

"That is not what I ment Meta Knight, and you know it."

The Star Warrior was starting to get frustrated. Why did Kabu have to meddle in everything?

"I-I do not wish to speak about it."

"You were in love with her were you not?"  
"I do not know..."

"Why are you denying yourself?"

"She's gone I've accepted that."

"If you've accepted that, would you accept her being alive?"

Meta Knight was amazed, "She's alive?"

Kabu was silent.

"You must tell me!"

Kabu talked slowly as he replied,"I cannot expose certain things, you must find that out for yourself."

Meta Knight didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

It seemed Kabu had finished coversing with him so he took the oppertunity go inside and get some sleep. This time Kabu let him in.

When Meta Knight was settled he tried his best to get some sleep. But sleep just seemed like another battle, a battle against himself and his past and a fight against a recuring nightmare that never seemed to leave him.

But sleep would not be the issue for long. Far far away someone and something was plotting Meta Knights death

"I am ready master." Yamikage said bowing to Nightmare.

The hallway leading to Nightmare was dark and cold. It looked similar to that what of a cathelic church but there was nothing holy about. Even the most drawl of spiritual being could feel the immence presence of evil. Even the monster's felt it, even though they were evil themselves shivers of fear tingled up and down their spines.

Nightmare turned slowly, "Excellant."

Yamikage turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nightmare halted him.

Yamikage halted.

"If you truly wish to defeat Meta Knight you will need all the power you can get."

"I'm powerful enough to defeat anyone!"

"If that was true you wouldn't have come back to get another monster to help you."

Yamikage said nothing.

"If you truly want to beat him you must not just join me. You must let the evil in."

"Why?"  
"Why? Because hearts like yours have been corupted by the heroes the "Star Warriors" I can sence that goodness has not been completely surrendered. If you surreneder your heart to evil it will make you stronger. You will be unstoppable!"  
Yamikage turned quickly, "Show me."

Meta Knight had managed to get some sleep but it did not last long. When he awoke it was still dark out. Since he had his sword sharpened and had every thing for battle in order he decided to freshen up.

Meta Knight resided by a small running stream. He looked around and when the coast was clear he took off his mask. Meta Knight started splashing his face and rubbing his eyes.

"There." he said when he was finished.

Then he fastened his mask to his face.

Meta Knight gazed up into the night sky and stared at it's wonder.

Then suddenly, he could feel it, he could feel the force of darkness coming at him it was so quick and unexpected Meta Knight didn't even have time to think to get out of the way.

Meta Knight quickly scrambled to his feet. But there was nothing there. Then he noticed there was a black mist.

"What is that?" he thought out loud.

The mist started take a from and when it all came together Yamikage appeared.

Meta Knight evil clutching at his heart he was angry inside. Someone that was his second closiest friend was now his enemy and he could never come back.

"Y-You didn't."

"HA HA HA! But I did!" said Yamikage with Nightmare's voice repeating him.

"What have you done to yourself? I-I sence nothing in you. You're void! You've let go of any feeling you've ever had! HOW CAN YOU CLING ONTO YOUR HATE LIKE THIS!"

Meta Knight wiped a quick coming tear from his eye.

Hurt, pain, anger, and hate rose up inside of him, and the moment he let that in he could not focus.

Talk was over. The battle had begun.


	8. Yamikage Falls

Chapter 8 Yamikage falls

As Meta Knight lunged, Yamikage pulled his Ninja sword out just in time to keep himself from getting cut in half.

Yamikage smiled evily, "If it's a fight you want a fight you will get!"

Meta Knight started off with a boost of adrenalin perpelled by anger.

Up, down, thrust, parry, plunge, defence.

All that could be heard in the air was battle crys and screams of pain or attack.

_Clang, clang, clang._

Thust, parry, thrust, plunge.

Yamikage drew back a little, far enough away to get a good running start.

"TAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, charging.

Meta Knight raised his foot and kicked him down. While Yamikage was down Meta Knight tried to finish him off by bringing the sword down on him and right through his body. Yamikage quickly rolled out of the way and slashed Meta Knight's arm.

Meta Knight cried out then attacked.

Their swords met, each of them pushing back the other's.

"Once I kill you I'll go after all your little friends...," Yamikage taunted.

Kick, _Clang, clang, clang._ Swords met.

"then..."

_Clang, clang. _Sword fighting.

"your little friends who went to.. What was it? Ripple star?"

Meta Knight growled.

Fast hate filled sword play.

"I'll kill them all, slowly..."

_CLANG! Clang! CLANG! _Swords met.

"Even that pathetic fool you call a Star Warrior..."

CLANG! Swords met.

"Kirby."

Meta Knight growled.

"NO!" he screamed, lashing out and swinging his sword as fast as he could.

_CLANG! CLANG! THRUST! PARRY! PLUNGE! CLANG! _

_Good. _Yamikage thought with a smirk. _He's trying to use his hate to destroy me._

Meta Knight eyes blazed a dangerous red as he used all his strength, might, and energy to try and finish Yamikage off.

_I'll finish him off with a sword beam. _The old warrior thought.

Meta Knight stood defending himself. Trying to put his energy into his sword without getting struck down.

Then he jumped back on a rock.

"THIS IS THE END!" Meat Knight screamed.

Meta Knight jumped in the air, his sword blazing a blood crimson red.

He drew it forward to release the energy.

Nothing happened.

Meta Knight stood still in surprise.

"W-w-what is this?" he said, bringing the sword in front of his face.

The red of his still glowing sword mixed with black, then it shot out at him with tremendes force hitting him into the rock he had jumped off.

Yamikage stood over him, "It seems your hate has been consumed into your sword." he smiled, "I feed off hate! There is no way you can defeat me now!"

Yamikage plunged his sword through Meta Knight's body near his arm.

Meta Knight screamed in pain.

Yamikage brought the sword out.

"You're well on your way to becoming evil yourself."

Meta Knight lowered his head ashamed.

"But you won't get a chance to choose."

Meta Knight looked up, "I have chosen. I have chosen the light and I'd rather die now then be tempted to join up with Nightmare any day."

Meta Knight glared hard into Yamikages eyes, "I am glad to die."

"So am I." he said coldly.

Yamikage raised his weapon.

_BANG! BANG!_

A, the familar sound of star ship mistles hitting Yamikage's weapon out of his hand.

"META KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" called Tiff who was strangely piloting Kirby's Starship causing it to sway from side to side in the air.

Meta Knight gasped, "TIFF! NO!"

Again mistles fired. These hit Yamikage and made him drop to his knees.

The ship landed.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff screamed, running to the Star Warrior and hugging him.

Her happy calls of his name were added it to Tuff's voice and Kirby's. They all ran to him. Tuff hugged him and Kirby jumped on his head, but fell off.

They had come back! They had come back for him and saved his life. A life, that he thought, no longer had a purpose.

He cried a little stroking her as if she was his child.

_"I told you not to come back here."_ he whispered softly.

_"I couldn't leave you here to die." _she whispered back_ "You're the closest thing to a father I have. I love you..."_

Meta Knight held back tears. _I must be strong.. I must be strong for their sake._

"How cute." Yamikage added discusted, "They came back for you. It's so beautiful it makes me sick!"

Yamikage walked painfully up to the group, "I won't let you be loved!"

The Ninja quickly grabbed Tiff, holding the sword close to her throat.

"N-N-NO!" she whimperd.

"No! Let my sis' go you bully!" Tuff demanded.

"Poyo!" Kirby added angrily.

Meta Knight raised a hand, "Do not hurt the girl!"

"P-please don't kill my sis!" Tuff pleaded.

Yamikage laughed,"Oh I'm going to kill her but not like this." he pulled out a poisonous throwing star.

Meta Knight gasped,"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? I beg to differ."

Yamikage laughed hystericly, "Remember what I promised Meta Knight? I promised to kill your friends? Slowly. So slow, so perfect. And you get the front row! You get to watch her die right in front of your eyes."

He began to cut Tiff's arms slowly with his Ninja sword.  
Tiff cried.

Meta Knight went to lunge, but Yamiakge brought the sword to Tiff's neck, "Not another step or I kill her right now!"

"STOP IT!" The old warrior demanded.

Yamikage smiled a cruel twisted grin behind the cloth covering his face and began to cut again, slowly,"You like that Meta Knight?"

He replied with a growl.

"Really? Then you'll love this!"

Yamikage quickly slitted her arm with the poisonous throwing star, dropped her and ran.

She fell.

"TIFF!" Tuff screamed running to his sister.

He gasped.

"TIFF!"

In the place where she had been cut a nasty swirl of purple and black swirled into her veins, slowly, just as Yamikage had promised.

Meta Knight studied it.

Meta Knight sprinted and caught up with Yamikage and ran him through from behind.

A blood curling scream followed.

He fell. And turned over to face his assasin.

"Good as always." he coughed, "but your still out of luck. She's going to die and so will your beloved Pisces.

"Pisces? So she is alive! What have you done with her!"

Yamikage moaned.

"ANSWER!"

"She is possesd, gone to a dark state of mind in which she will never return." he coughed up blood,"she's lucky to have someone who loved her.. No one ever loved me." here Yamikages words were slow and raspy,"She's.. Coming to.. to-"

"TO WHAT!"

He smiled,"To.. kill..you.."

Yamikage dropped dead.

For a moment all Meta Knight did was breathe, breathe and sweat.

"No." he shook his head indisbelief, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Meat Knight turned to the frightened children. He could feel himself being pulled into pure madness. A madness forged over the years of killing and loss. And now this, this was about to push him over the edge. And yet, the look of pain on Tuff, Kirby and Tiff's faces held him back from jumping into a sea of madness from which he would never return.

"What are we going to do?" Tuff asked, through tear filled eyes.

Meta Knight examined it again.

"She's been poisioned, but there is a cure."

"What?" Tuff asked hopefully.

Meta Knight didn't answere him.

"Get into the ship."

"Why?"

"Just go."

Tuff did as he said with Kirby following right behind him. Meta Knight scooped Tiff up and carried her to the ship. He looked inside and found Sword and Blade all tied up.

"Unbind them." Meta Knight ordered Tuff.

"Okay." he replied.

Once they were free they couldn't stop talking.

"-and then they flew the ship back here! We were so worried about you Meta Knight!" Sword went on as Meta Knight layed Tiff in the ship.

Meta Knight turned to them,"Let's go."

"Where?" Sword and Tuff said in unision.

"To see Nightmare."

Tuff's hidden eyes bulged,"What! Why!"

"The antidote is there, and so is something very precious to me."

Sword and Tuff looked at each other confused.

"Let's go!" Meta Knight urged.

The ship lifted off and they were in space. They flew awhile until the reached it.

A ship, a huge ship just drifting.

"Engage cloak mode." Meta Knight said to Sword who was driving.

Meta Knight didn't want to make a sceen, he just wanted to get the antidote and maybe his treasure while they were there.

All in all it worked. They went undetected, or did they?

They landed on a very small platform.

"Let's go!" Tuff said excited.

"No! You and Kirby stay here with Tiff. We will be back shortly.

"Aw, man." Tuff murmured bummed.

* * *

Nightmares base was a creepy place. But that was to be expected of course.

It was pitch black, save for the torch Meta Knight held giving them a small light.

The air was drafty and cold, purple smoke softly layered the room each inhale was like inhaling cigarette smoke.

The strangest thing about the place was that they hadn't ran into any monster or gaurds.

_Odd. _Meta Knight thought.

It was very strange indeed. It was either Nightmare was completly brainless, or that he knew they were coming and he wanted to finish them off himself.

Then with his glowing yellow eyes he saw something in the dark.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight, let's split up." The old Star Warrior whispered,"we will find the antidote quicker that way."

They nodded and headed out in differen't directions.

"Good bye, old friends." he whispered.

He knew what was ahead, it was the entrance to Nightmares lare. He just didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Meta Knight reached for the door handle. _This could be it, the end for me or the end of him. Either way I must be strong._

He looked down at his sword,"For all our sakes." he said outloud completing his thought.

The door opened and Meta Knight walked in.

* * *

"I wish we were in there!" Tuff said striking a heroic pose,"battling monsters is my specialty!"

Kirby laughed.

Tuff hit him.

"It is! I'm great! And I could be the greatest Star Warior there ever was! I'm handsome! I'm tough! I'm strong! I'm fearless! I'm-"

Tuff stopped when Kirby started pulling franticly on his pants pointing for Tuff to turn around.

Tuff gulped as sweat dripped down his face.

He turned.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!" greeted an ugly bear looking demon that resembled Wolf Wrath.

Kirby and Tuff looked at eachother, screamed and ran leaving Tiff behind.

Luckily for Tiff the monster chased them and didn't bother with her.


	9. Don't You Remember?

Chapter 9 Don't You Remember?

Meta Knight opened the door. It was dark and there was nothing for a moment, but then he could feel it, the pull darkness on his heart. This was a cursed place.

Meta Knight entered the room cautiously.

The room was like the inside of a catholic church, only it wasn't light that was pouring in through the stain glass windows, it was a purple mist, damp and cold.

It was all so familer and it felt like home to him, he hated himself for this feeling.

"I've been waiting for you." a dark voice whispered.

Meta Knight's heart stopped the moment he heard it.

* * *

Tuff and Kirby ran as fast as they could, but the monster was still gaining on them.

"Come Kirby! You have to transform into something." Tuff looked around franticly for something to give Kirby.

Kirby wimpered.

"Aha!" Tuff smiled pulling off his shoe."Here! turn into uh, Shoe Kirby!"

Kirby ate the shoe but he just about choked on it.

The monster turned the cornor, roaring in triumph.

"Get it Kirby!" Tuff demanded.

Kirby coughed until the shoe came up and went flying into the monsters eye.

"Uh, Kirby."

"Poyo?"

"RUN!"

* * *

Meta Knight turned slowly.

A fangy grin greeted him.

"Welcome, my friend."

Meta Knight cletched his sword handle, "I am not your friend!"

"So be it." he said calmly, continuing to leark in the shadows,"So, my little Star Warrior, why have you come to me?"

"I haven't come to you I have come to save Tiff."

"Ah, yes, of course. So I'm guessing you haven't come for her."

Meta Knight looked in the direction Nightmare was pointing as it was lit with purple torches.

A pale, black haired, women hung by chains from the wall. She was beaten, and her cloths tattered. Their was no life lit in her eyes at all. All in all she looked dead.

"Pisces!" Meta Knight pulled out his sword and pointed it at Nightmare,"RELEASE HER!"

"As you wish." he said snapping his fingers.

The chain disappeared and she fell.

Meta ran to catch her but a purple wall came up in front of him.

Pisces stood on her own. Even though she was moving she still looked dead.

"Pisces.."

Pisces star wand appeared in her hand and without warning she attacked Meta Knight with a dark magic blast that sent him flying across the room.

"Pisces," he said, slowly standing to his feet,"it's me Meta Knight. Don't you remember me?"

She attacked again.

"No she doesn't remember, you see when you lost her I found her. I tried to possess her, but she wasn't willing to let me, but when I told I was going to destroy you she made a deal with me."

Meta Knights eyes enlarged, "What do you mean?"

"She told me that she would allow me to possess her if I would promise not to kill you. And so far I have kept my word."

"Then why did you send Yamikage?"

"HA HA HA HA! Yamikage is a fool! I knew he wouldn't be able to defeat you! I just sent him as the messenger boy." Nightmare replied, "I said I wouldn't destroy you but I never said she wouldn't."

* * *

The Monster wasn't far behind them now.

"We've got to hide!" Tuff screamed, glancing back at the monster persuing them.

"Poyo ! Poyo!" Kirby said, pointing.

Tuff looked, "A door! Come on!"

* * *

The two turned a cornor and made a break for it

"She would never destroy me!" Meta Knight protested.

"I beg to differ." Nightmare grinned

Pisces moved her hand in various motions then cast a spell.

A purple black hole appeared in front of Meta Knight threatening to suck him.

Meta Knight ran with all his might as it pulled him backward.

He looked at Pisces for a moment, her hands were in a praying position, eyes closed and deep in consentration.

The force of the hole was becoming stronger and stronger until it seemed running was no use.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Tuff cried, running in a door with the monster crashing through the wall right behind them.

Kirby, who was in front of Tuff, lost his blance and tripped over his big feet and fell, tripping Tuff and sending him flying right into Pisces.

The black hole vanished.

Nightmare growled, "You moron!"  
Nightmare waved his hand and the monster began to disintigrate.

Tuff staggered to his feet,"Sorry, lady, I was just-"

Pisces picked him up with magic and threw him before he could say another word.

He fell right in front of Meta Knight,"Tuff! What are you doing here!"

"I was being chased." Tuff answered.

Meta Knight saw Pisces raise her star wand out of the cornor of his eye.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted, grabbing Tuff and Kirby saving them from a black explosion.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Nightmare laughed, "Don't worry about them, I'll take good care of them."

Nightmare snapped his fingers and Kirby and Tuff disappeared.

"NO!" Meta Knight said, trying to save them before they vanished.

But it was to late, they were gone.

Nightmare waved his hand and he himself disappeared along with the rest of the room.

Everything was void for a moment, then they were in another room.

Large spike walls rose up on each side of him until it shapped a meduim sized rectangle.

Everyone was gone. It was just him and Pisces.

His heart sped up as the reality of what he had to do hit him.

Pisces started the battle off, she formed her fingers into a triangle, slided a finger across her left hand, then her right, then held her hand up. A dark blizzard shot out at him in a swirling motion, pushing him back, back toward the spikes.

He couldn't kill her!

Meta Knight jumped, kicking her down then jumping back trying his best to fend her off but not destroy her.

Pisces drew a dragon with her fingers then held both index fingers up, flames burned on eather side of him appearing as if they were on a lit trail.

Meta Knight pulled out his sword made a circle motion with it then brought it straight down. A mighty wind blew, blowing out the flames.

Pisces raised her wand and sent stars at him.

Meta Knight hit them with his sword making them disappear.

With each attack she used, her fingers moved fast casting spell, after spell.

Meta Knight hoped she would tire but she didn't.

Suddenly she stopped using spells. She raised her wand and cut threw the air with it turning it into a sword.

Pisces flew through the air and hit him with it.

Luckily his armor protected him.

She turned it back into a wand, then closed her eyes and she duplacated herself.

Meta Knight looked around him confused. He attacked the duplicates making some disappear.

The real Pisces hit him with her wand sending him flying, making him almost impaled.

His body had a huge red line across it and he was bleeding relentlessly.

Pisces began to raise her wand again.

"WAIT!"

She stopped.

"I wont fight you!"

She lowered her wand.

"Pisces, It's me, Meta Knight."

She glared.

"Please don't do this. Don't you remember? Don't you remember the happiness we shared? Don't you remember that feeling we had through the sorrow, the pain, the heartache, the heart break and through the darkness that surrounded us?"

With each word he stepped toward her slowly and she stepped back.

"Please, Pisces."

She didn't move.

"Don't you remember **_us_**?"

For the first time since he had seen her she spoke.

"I-I-I-"

Her face twisted in pain as if she was hurt.

She began to cry "Meta Knight..."

Her eyes went red then she disappeared.

"Pisces?" he looked around, "PISCES!"


	10. Is It Worth It All?

Chapter 10 Is It Worth It All?

Meta Knight didn't move. At the moment he wasn't really sure what to think of what just happened.

Nightmare was obviously behind Pisces disappearing. But even though he knew who made her disappear, for some reason he was still shocked. He still wondered where she had gone, why she had gone, and what her fate was. But those things didn't matter for the moment, all he could think about was how close he was to getting her back after all these years.

"Mwhahahahaha!" the cold voice of Nightmare echoed through the now empty space of darkness where Meta Knight stood.

"Give her back!" Meta Knight shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Nightmare answered, "but I'm sure you'll meet in another life."  
Right after Nightmare said that, the space of darkness where Meta Knight stood started to slowly close in on him.

For a moment Meta Knight was freaked out but he knew he had to stay calm.

He calmed himself, and tried to focus on converting energy into his sword. His plan was to create a Sword Beam and cut through the darkness. Although there was no sure way to know that was even going to work. It was his only chance.

The sword glowed until it was ready. Meta Knight jumped and sliced his sword through the air. With a blast it cut through the darkness and opened a way of escape for the old warrior.

When Meta Knight was out of the strange demension, he found the room where Nightmare had previously been was empty.

Things weren't looking good. Now Nightmare had Tuff, Pisces and Kirby! What was he going to do?

"Meta Knight!" shouted Sword and Blade together running into the room.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight!"

They ran up to him.

"Sorry we took so long. But we didn't find the antidote anywhere!"

Blade mumbled something and said,"It doesn't seem to be anywhere!"

Sword looked at Meta Knight, "What makes you think it's here?"

Meta Knight was silent, then he started to walk away with his cape flowing behind him.

He turned,"Go back to the ship."

"Meta Knight?"

"If anything happens to me leave and go back to Pop Star."  
"B-but-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Sword and Blade looked at each other then back at Meta Knight and nodded.

Sword and Blade took off.

Meta Knight closed his eyes in thought. _The antidote. I must focus..._

He opened his eyes.

"I know you are there. Show yourself."

Nightmare appeared behind him.

"Hmmm, an antidote. What did you have in mind?"

Meta Knight gritted his teeth then turned around.

"I-I am here to make a deal with you."

"And what is that?"

Meta Knight breathed deeply, "I am here to return to the darkness."

* * *

Sword and Blade hurried to the ship as fast as they could.

Blade pointed, "There it is!"

The two Star Warriors hurried up to the ship and opened it.

They screamed in unsion as the hatch opened.

"IT'S EMPTY!"

* * *

"We've got to get out of here." Tiff said leaning up against the cell wall.

"You think I don't know that!" Tuff said angrily, kicking the bars and hurting his foot.

Kirby sighed.

"Think of a plan!" Tuff ordered Tiff.

"I'm too weak to think." Tiff said sliding down the wall and sitting.

"THAT'S IT! I'M BUSTING OUT OF HERE!"

Tuff frantickly pulled at the bars trying to break free, moaning and groaning as he did.

He finally hung against the bars in defeat.

He sniffled a little,"I want out of here."

"Stop you're whining, Tuff." Tiff said, putting a hand against her forhead.

He threw his head back and cried, then screamed at the top of his lungs, "I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUT!"

* * *

"Is that so?" Nightmare smirked

"Yes," Meta Knight replied queitly

"So the great Meta Knight finally going to come back. What happened to, 'I'll never join up with Nightmare'. So tell me, what made the great Meta Knight stoop to my level."

"I want to make a deal."

"Is that so? What deal?"

"When you sent Yamikage to destroy me he cut Tiff's arm with a poisonous Shirokian Jakero Star, one ninja star for there is no cure. Except," Meta Knight looked up,"for you."

Nightmare smiled, "Ah, I see you want me to cure your little friend, in exchange for your service."

"There's more."

Nightmare glared at him hatefully,"What?"

"You must also free Tuff and Kirby."

"Fine."

"One more thing."

Nightmare shot a death glare at Meta Knight, "What?"

"You must free Pisces soul."

Nightmare cringed. He thought. Then he laughed evily.

"I will, but on one condition."

"What?"  
He smiled, "Give me your soul."

Meta Knights eyes enlarged.

* * *

Tuff continued to ram the bars hopeful to get out.

"Give up, Tuff." Tiff said weakly.

"No! There's got to be some way out of here." Tuff insisted

When Tuff turned around he tripped and fell flat on his face. Tuff growled angrily as he searched for the cause of his fall. Then he spotted it. It was a rock!

Tuff picked it up and got ready to throw it.

"WAIT!" Tiff cried.

Tuff froze, "What?"

Tiff hurried over, the best she could, and took the stone from her brother.

"That's it!" she said, smiling weakly, then turned, "Kirby, suck it up!"

And of course he did and turned into Stone Kirby.

"Of course!" Tuff said snapping his finger, "Break down the bars!"

Kirby charged and the bars were broken.

* * *

"Y-you want my soul?" he stammered.

"Yes, and in exchange, I shall give you everything you ask."

Meta Knight thought hard about this. Was everything he asked, worth his soul? His soul that would forever be in darkness and never return. Was it worth it? Was it really worth it all?

"You won't be taking anyone's soul." Tiff shouted, coming into the room with Tuff and Kirby following behind her.

"Tiff, Tuff, Kirby! What are you doing here!" Meta Knight questioned.

"We're here to save you!" Tuff smiled.

Tuff went to lunge but Meta Knight stopped him, "No!"

Tuff looked at him confused.

"This is my battle." Meta Knight said looking at Nightmare.

"So you changed your mind." Nightmare growled, "So be it!"

A HUGE blast shot at Meta Knight making him fly across the room.

Meta Knight quickly stood and tried to attack Nightmare with his sword, but everytime Meta Knight swung his sword at Nightmare, Nightmare just disappeared and re-appeared somewhere else. Then Nightmare opened his cape letting bats fly out and start attacking everyone. While Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby ran around frantickly Meta Knight attacked the bats making them disappear.

Nightmare shot out another blast making Meta Knight hit the ceiling.

When Meta Knight hit the floor he stood and focused his energy into his sword. When his sword was ready he flung a Sword Beam at Nightmare.

Nightmare held his hand up and made it disappear.

Meta Knights eyes enlarged, "Impossible!"

Before Meta Knight could land Nightmare blasted him with his dark magic, sending him back in the air. And right before Meta Knight hit the ground Nightmare put him in a strange purple bubble and sailed him against the wall.

Here Sword and Blade came in.

Nightmare walked toward him slowly,"You fool! You cannot defeat your creator!"

Tiff and Tuff gasped.

"Creator! I thought Nightmare created Kirby!" Tuff said.

"So that means, Meta Knight was a bad guy?" Tiff said in horror.

Meta Knight groaned as more than the hurt of his wounds caught up to him.

"You were my strongest monster, but if you think you can just betray me, then destroy me. You've got another thing coming! You abomination!" Nightmare stopped talking when a rock hit his face.

He turned and saw that Tuff had done it.

Nightmare growled, "You fools! I'll kill you all."

"No, we'll kill you!" Tuff shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Nightmare said, raising his finger shooting a dark blast at the small group.

Tiff, Tuff and Kirby closed their eyes and screamed.

But nothing happened to them. When they opened their eyes they saw Meta Knight collapes in front of them.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff screamed, running to him.

He pushed her away,"No!"

Tiff gasped in surprise at his action.

Meta Knight raised his head slowly,"D-do not hurt them. I'll do as you say. Just keep your end of the deal."

Nightmare smiled.

"NOOO!" Tiff screamed, trying to run to him, only to get blasted back by Nightmare.

Nightmare snapped his fingers making Pisces appear in the air and fall on the floor, "Of course."

Nightmare rose Meta Knight's body into the air. A huge lightning ball appeared around Meta Knight just sending out shock waves to keep Meta Knight's friends from coming any closer.

"Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade screamed trying to save him, only to get electrcuted by the strange green lightning.

"META KNIGHT!" they all screamed together.

But it was no use, Meta Knight couldn't hear them anymore, Nightmare and Meta Knight were in a strange dark void, and Meta Knight was just laying on his back and floating in the middle of nowhere.

Nightmares hands appeared above him.

"Welcome back." Nightmare said creating a little red floating light.

_This is it._ Meta Knight thought.

The red light flew into Meta Knight, and his eyes went red.


	11. Pisces The Star Warrior

Chapter 11 Pisces The Star Warrior

Meta Knight appeared again along with Nightmare.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare laughed.

"Oh no!" Tiff gasped.

While Tiff was mesmorized by the terror of it all Tuff noticed something.

"Look, Tiff!" Tuff said pointing to her arm.

Tiff looked.

The poision that had been in her veins was gone!

"What's going on?" Tuff questioned.

"I don't know," Tiff said, letting her eyes wander to Pisces,"but I'm going to find out!"

Tiff bolted over in the direction of Pisces.

"Wait!" Tuff shouted after her, running behind her, "She's evil! Don't!"

When the two were right next to the body then just looked at her.

"Wow," Tuff remarked, from not noticing it before, "she's pretty."

"Is she alive?" Tiff said reaching her hand out to touch the body.

Suddenly the hand sprinted to life, snagging Tiff's wrist.

The girl's eyes looked around. The girl sat up and began to squeeze Tiff's wrist. Tiff cried out.

"Where's Meta Knight?" she asked.

Tiff rose a shaky finger to where Meta Knight was floating.

Pisces gasped, "Meta Knight!"

Pisces grabbed her Star Wand and bolted.

Nightmare laughed, "Don't even think about it Pisces! There's nothing you can do now!"

She rose her wand in the air,"You promised!"

Nightmare laughed again,"So did he!"

Nightmare shot a blast of dark magic of of his hand.

Pisces dodged it.

Nightmare shot a second round out and this one hit her.

Kirby rose to his tipee toes and started yelling at Nightmare, "POYO! POYO! POYO!"

Nightmare looked at him hatefully, and raised his hand,"Shut up!"

Another blast of darkness was shot, but before it could hit Kirby Pisces grabbed him and ran out of the way.

The two tumbled until they hit the wall.

Pisces shook her head then looked at Kirby in surprise, "Kirby?"

"Look out!" Tiff screamed, as another dark ball of black magic was shot.

The two lept to safety behind a pillar as other rounds of dark magic were fired..

Tiff and Tuff hurried over.

"Who are you?" Tuff questioned.

"My name is Pisces. And you are?"

"I'm Tiff, and this is my brother Tuff, and that's Kirby."

"I know." she said staring at the pink puff ball.

"How?" Tuff questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now," Pisces said, peeking out at the side of the pillar. She looked back at the three, "Look, I don't know who you are or why your here. But I do know if we don't get out of here we're going to die."

"Where do we go?" Tuff questioned.

Pisces thought, then looked at them "Do you have a Star ship?"

"Yes, but you can't just leave him here." Tiff answered.

"I'm not," Pisces reflected, "You are."

"We can't leave Meta Knight! We're his friends!" Tuff argued.

"Listen," she said, grabbing Tuff by the shoulders, "Right now Meta Knight is risking everything for you, don't let that risk go to waste."

With that the dark women ran, and disappeared into battle with Nightmare.

"What should we do?" Tuff asked Tiff.

"I don't care what she says," Tiff began, "I'm not leaving Meta Knight behind!"

* * *

Meta Knight had been knocked out for some time now, since he'd been banished on Desert Star. Heavy sand storms threatened to kill him as he lay there, in the middle of nowhere. He started to wake up. He was awake! He was almost completely buried by sand but he was awake!

In the distance Meta Knight could see a small town up ahead. This was his only chance! He had to make it to that town if he wanted to survive. It took awhile but he finally made it there. When he made it into the town he just totally collapsed. _This is it. I'm done for._

"Hey, Mr."

Meta Knight looked up.

"Are you okay? Would you like drink?" the small child asked, extending a cantene.

Meta Knight swiped it and guzzled it down.

He felt his strength coming back now. And when his strength came back all hell broke loose. He began to feel this uncontrolable feeling to kill, to kill and destroy everything.

Meta Knight's eyes shone a dangerious red as his wings sprouted from his back.

The small child shrieked in horror.

With one single swipe of his sword he killed 50 people and destroyed 45 buildings. His rampage was uncontrolable! He destroyed everything in his path! There seemed to be no hope for the village, until.

"Get him!" said Jecra charging with Pisces, and Garloot by his side.

They tackled him.

Jecra raised his sword to slay him. Meta Knight threw him off with incredible force.

This time Garloot tried to stop him, but he just did the same to her.

"He's too powerful!" Garloot said standing wearily.

"Don't worry, I've got him!" Pisce shouted.

Pisces used her magic to make vines grow out of the ground and wrap him up.

"We've got to destroy him!" Jecra growled readying his sword.

"Wait!" Pisces said stopping Jecra.

"What?"

Pisces looked at Meta Knight for a long moment, then said, "He's not evil."

"What? Nightmare made him! He has to be evil!" Jecra insisted.

"No! He's just confused. He doesn't want to be like this."

At that moment Meta Knight sprouted his wings and broke free.

Pisces screamed as Meta Knight flew at her.

"Look out!" Jecra shouted.

The two tussled on the ground until Meta Knight had the upper hand.

Meta Knight readied his sword to run her through.

"Wait!" she cried.

Meta Knight didn't listen, so Pisces put a force field up around her body.

"I know you don't want to be a monster! And you don't have to be!"

Meta Knight broke the sheild and grabbed her by the throat.

Garloot and Jecra attempted to save her but Meta Knight hit them away.

"Y-you don't have to do this!" Pisces choked out, "You don't have to be a monster!" Pisces started to see black, "St-stop before it's to late!"

Pisces blacked out.

Meta Knight thought within himself. _I do not want to do this! I do not want to be a monster!_ And broke free.

Meta Knight dropped Pisces and fainted.

* * *

After awhile Meta Knight joined the Star Warriors and fought with them.

And there was a certain time stuck in his mind.

Meta Knight woke in a cold sweat. When he looked around he realized he was in a infirmery of some sort. He could hear the sound of explosions and screams outside. There was also screaming coming from the room next to, that was seperated by a curtain. Someone was screaming,"NOT MY LEG! NOT MY LEG!"

Meta Knight almost attacked when a Star Warrior nurse came from behind the curtain that seperated him room from another.

She walked up to him and reached over to dab his wound.

He grabbed her hand, "Where am I?"  
"You're in the middle of a war, and you need to get to safety and that's really all that matters." she answered.

Then he recognized her, "You are that Star Warrior! Pisces wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I must apoligize for my behavior, I did not mean to hurt you."

The girl continued to dab his wounds, "It's ok. That was a long time ago and you didn't know what you were doing."

He watched her as she worked, "I am greatfull for your help, but I'm afraid I do not deserve it."

"It's my job." she said wiping her bloody hands on her white apron.

"Your are a Star Warrior nurse?"

"Sometimes, I prefere to fight but our nurses are in short supply."

"I see."

An explosion was heard.

"Come on," she said, helping him out of the bed, "you'll be safer once we get to a Kabu."

"Pisces!" another Star Warrior shouted, "Come on! We have to get these guys to out of here!"

Another explosion was heard but this one took out half of the building, the half Meta Knight was on.

Meta Knight made his way out of the debre and on the top.

"Meta Knight!" Jecra, his new best friend called to him relieved he hadn't been killed by the explosion, "I so glad you're all right! Come on!" He motioned, "Let's get out of here before we get killed!"  
Meta Knight looked around, "What happened to that nurse?"

"What nurse?" Jecra asked, "You mean Pisces?"

"Yes, she was just with me!"

"She's probably under the debre! Let's dig for her!" Jecra suggested.

The two dug until they found her.

"Pisces! Are you ok?" Jecra asked helping her up.

Pisces coughed, "I'm fine."

While they were busy a monster snuck up on them but Meta Knight and Jecra easily took him out.

"Good," Jecra looked over his shoulder, "Now let's get out of her!"

Jecra, Garloot, Pisces, Captain Cosmo's, and even Yamikage, plus many other Star Warriors had all been Meta Knight's close friends, but now being in this dark state of mind all Meta Knight could do was think about them. He knew he could never be their friends again, and he hated himself for the decision he had made. All he could do now was think about the good times and the bad times. And that was it. He could just think about it.

* * *

When Pisces decided to fall back from fighting Nightmare, Tiff thought this would be a good time to talk to her.

"Miss Pisces!" Tiff said grabbing her arm.

Pisces looked at her.

"We really appreciate you caring about us and all, but we can't leave Meta Knight here, we're his friends and we just won't do it."

Pisces said nothing.

"We have to help him!" Tiff insisted.

"Fine." Pisces said, her eyes focused on Nightmare, making sure he wasn't attacking.

Tiff fidgeted nervously, "Sooo, what do we do?"

"If we can just get Meta Knight away from Nightmare, maybe I can use my magic to reach for him."

"Reach for him?" Tiff repeated confused.

"You'll understand once I begin to perform it."

"Ok," Tiff agreed.

Tuff ran over, "What's going on?"

Pisces explained.

"Reach for him? You're crazy! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Pisces looked at him annoyed. "Do you have a better idea?"

Tuff bit his lip, "Well, no but-"

"How are we going to get him?" Tiff cut in.

Pisces glared at Nightmare, then answered, "Just leave that to me."

Pisces left them and began to fight Nightmare again.

"Let him go!" Pisces demanded.

Nightmare laughed, "Never!"

Pisces drew a dragon with her fingers then held both index fingers up, flames charged at Nightmare threating to burn him to a crisp. Nightmare just laughed and wooshed his cape and blew out the flame like a candle.

"Why don't you try to persuade him yourself, Pisces? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nightmare dropped Meta Knight.

Pisces ran to him. She went to help him up, when he suddenly sprang to life and back handed her across the face so hard it made her fall over.

Pisces rose to her side, holding her bleeding cheek.

Meta Knight's wings sprouted from his back. He flew at her and readied his sword to cut her in half.

Pisces held up her Star Wand, protecting herself from his blow. They pushed on eather side trying make sure they weren't the one getting choked. Pisces hit Meta Knight on the head then jumped back.

Pisces pounded the bottom of her Star Wand into the ground making tree roots come out of the ground and wrap around him, then she shot a blizzard at him and tried to freeze him.

Pisces panted heavily. Just seven minutes fighting with Meta Knight had tired her out, he was just too strong!

She hoped that her ice and earth attacks had sustained him but she doubted it would for long. Sure enough he broke free.

Meta Knight started to create Sword Beam, then unleashed it.

Pisces quickly clapped her hands, crossed them against her chest, and created a force field around her.

The force field served it's purpose and kept her from getting killed but two minutes of impact from the Sword Beam broke the force field.

Meta Knight charged at her. Pisces threw needles at him, but he just wacked them away with his sword.

Before she could perform another attack Meta Knight had pinned her to the ground. Now she was totally helpless. Her Star Wand had slidden away from her, and her wrists were pinned by his wings so she couldn't create magic.

"Do something, Kirby!" Tiff shouted.

Kirby frantickly looked around for something to eat, but there was nothing.

Meta Knight rose his sword up.

Pisces screamed.


	12. Reach For Me

Chapter 12 "Reach For Me"

Kirby rushed over using his chubby little pink body as a battering ram to knock Meta Knight off of Pisces. _POW! _The two ball shaped warriors went rolling across the room.

Pisces thought this was her chance to reach for Meta Knight, so she ran over. Meta Knight appeared to be knocked out.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby squealed in warning.

"It's going to be ok." she told the puff ball.

Pisces closed her eyes, put her hand on her heart then extended her hand forward ready to reach into Meta Knight's soul.

Suddenly Meta Knight thrusted his sword into Pisces chest. The blood from the sudden attack splattered all over him.

Pisces didn't move for a moment, she was too shocked, then she fell backwards holding her heart.

Sword and Blade who had been knocked out since they had been electracuted, were finally waking up, and the two woke up just in time to see Meta Knight stab Pisces. The two ran over.

Meta Knight looked at his blood stained gloves, then at Pisces.

"W-what have I done?" he said falling to his knees and dropping his sword. Meta Knight went to reach for her, "Pisces?"

"No!" Nightmare halted him, "I am your Master now! You will obey me or they all shall perish!"

Blade bent down next to Pisces and Sword tried to talk to Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, you've got to stop this!"

Meta Knight stared at him blankly.

"Meta Knight, please!"

Meta Knight's wings sprouted out again, and he said, "I am yours."

Before Meta Knight could even think of attacking, Kirby rammed into him again. While Kirby kept Meta Knight busy Sword and Blade picked up Pisces and got her out of the way.

The two rushed her behind a pillar where Tiff and Tuff were waiting.

"Will she be ok?" Tiff asked.

"She's been hurt pretty badly."

Blade mumbled something then said, "Needs a doctor."

"It's too bad Dr. Yubooe is dead." Tuff said hanging his head.

"She needs a Doctor fast!" said Sword .

Tiff thought. Then she thought of something.

"Wait! Isn't Escargoon a Doctor?"

"I think so," said Tuff, "Why?"

"We'll take her to Escargoon!" Tiff answered.

"Then we'll come back and finish Nightmare off."

"Are you sure?" Sword asked.

Tiff nodded, "She saved Kirby and now we're going to save her."

Tuff called for Kirby and he came running.

"Let's go!" Tiff instructed.

* * *

Being back on Pop Star felt weird for some reason, especially since almost everyone was dead. But none the less it was their home, and they had to take care of what was left of their planet.

When the group made it to the castle, they immediatly started to search for Escargoon but he was no where to be found.

"Come!" Tiff coaxed, "We've got to find him!"

The group turned a corner and ran right into King Dedede.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Dedede growled trying to get his fat self off the floor.

"We need to find Escargoon!" Tiff answered.

"What the heck for?" he looked at Pisces,"And why are you dragging dead bodies around my castle!"

"She's not dead!" Tiff protested.

"Yet." Tuff added.

Tiff glared at him and then turned her attention back to King Dedede.

"Where's Escargoon we need him!"

"Probably in his room where he always is." DeDeDe answered grimly.

Tiff snapped her fingers, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because you're stupid." Tuff chimed in.

Tiff smacked him.

* * *

Escargoon had finally cleaned his entirer room and it looked perfect! Except for the big hole in the wall but some things can't be helped.

Escargoon was just about to take a nap when the group barged into his room and messed up half of the room.

"Uho! Look what you did to my room! What's a matter with you, you tyrants!"

Tiff jumped in, "Escargoon!"

"What?"

"You've got to help us! You have to help Pisces get better!"

Escargoon blinked, then waved his hand annoyed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sword and Blade brought Pisces in.

Escargoon covered his mouth and gasped.

"You've got to help her!" Tiff said again.

"Well I-"

"You're a Doctor right?" Tuff questioned.

"Yeah but-"

"She's in very bad shape!" Sword put in.

"Who is-"

Mumble, Mumble, "Doctor!" Blade mumbled.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST HOLD IT!"

Everyone shut up.

"Now Tiff, you tell me what's going on here."

Tiff explained.

"Oh, so this must be-" Escargoon gasped, "that girl that ninja had!"

"Don't worry about him, Meta Knight took care of him!"

"Well, I don't know why I should." Escargoon said stroaking his chin thoughtfully.

They all glared at him.

He jumped, "B-but I will."

The first thing he had to do was take off her shirt so he could examine the wound and stop the bleeding. (don't worry she has a tank top on underneath)

"Get me a cold cloth." he instructed Tiff.

She did

He pressed it against where Pisces had been stabbed. Then he noticed something.

"A chip of a sword is in here."

Tiff didn't understand how that happened but she just handed Escargoon the tweezeres.

He tried to get it but it hurt Pisces, making her cry out at the pain. She struggled to get up but Sword and Blade held her down.

He tried again and succeeded.

When he was finished he told them she would need to rest for a few days, and since they couldn't get Meta Knight back without her they all decided to stay until she got better.

* * *

It was a dark rainy night. And Pisces was alone. All alone in Esargoon's room. She tried to sleep but the hole in the wall worried her. What if someone came in through there? She was even more worried since Tiff and Tuff had taken her Star Wand away. How was she suppost to defend herself if something came after her? The magic she created without the powers of her Star Wand weren't as strong, so that didn't help either.

"_Maybe nothing will happen." _she whispered to herself.

Lightning made her jump, and sit up.

_"Pisces.." _called a voice.

She hoped it was just the wind.

She turned to her side.

She was wrong.

* * *

"How do you work this thing?" Tuff wondered as he fiddled around with Pisces' Star Wand.

"Stop it, Tuff! You're going to break something!" Tiff yelled as she continued to clean their apartment.

"No, I'm not!" he insisted, "Watch!"

Tuff swung it around and a blast of stars shot out of it and broke a lamp.

"Tuff!"

Tuff grinned stupidly, "Heh heh oops."

"Give me that!" Tiff said snagging it.

She went to set it down, when all of the sudden she heard screaming.

"It's Pisces!" Tuff said immediatly.

The two hurried out of the room

* * *

There was a dark shadow in the window. Pisces knew who it was. But she couldn't help him, at least not without getting killed. Her only choice was to run.When she did he followed her.

She ran out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Just then Tiff, Tuff and Kirby appeared.

"What's wrong, Pisces?" Tiff asked.

That second Meta Knight came crashing through the door.

Tiff and Tuff screamed in unison.

"Run!" Pisces screamed.

The group ran as fast as they could with Meta Knight right on their tails.

"Where's my Star Wand?" Pisces asked as they ran.

"In our room!" Tiff answered.

The group rushed to Tiff and Tuff's apartment.

Pisces grabbed the Star Wand just as Meta Knight crashed through the door. Meta Knight attacked, and hit her out the window. Tiff and Tuff screamed, then watched as he flew out after her.

Pisces made her fingers form a ball then rested her arms at her sides. She began to float and floated down safetly to the ground.

She shuttered as she put her hands on the many scratches on her from the glass of the window. She fell to her knees, shaking.

Meta Knight flew down in front of her. And readied his sword for a Sword Beam.

"No! Meta Knight! Please stop!"

He didn't listen and continued.

"It's me, Pisces! Please stop!"

He continued to create Sword Beam.

She closed her eyes.

Pisces could hear his sword cutting through the air, she knew a Sword Beam was heading toward her.

A tear slid down her cheak.

"_I'm sorry_." she whispered.

Pisces raised her arms to her sides, stretching them out as far as they could go.

A bright light shone around her, making the Sword Beam disappear.

She placed her hands on her heart. Her eyes sprinted open. She held up her hand, "LIGHT!"

A HUGE blast of light shot out at him, pealing at his flesh.

He fell to the ground.

Just as he did Tiff,Tuff and Kirby came outside.

Pisces ran to his side.

"What did you do to him!" Tiff gasped joining her along side Meta Knight.

"Will he be okay?" Tuff asked also coming over.

"If I can reach him, he'll be fine."

"And if you don't?" they both asked.

She looked away.

They both gasped.

"Stand back." she ordered.

They did.

Pisces closed her eyes, put her hand on her heart then extended her hand forward and reached into Meta Knight's chest.

* * *

It was dark and cold, in this dark demention where Meta Knight was. A loud heart beat could be heard, it repeated itself over and over.

"Meta Knight!" a female voice called out to him, "Meta Knight."

"Who is there?" Meta Knight asked with his mind.

"Meta Knight! Meta Knight!" the voice continued acting as if it hadn't heard his question.

A dark image of a person appeared.

"Reach for me, Meta Knight!" it beckoned, extending its dark hand.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Reach for me Meta Knight!" It repeated."

He started to but another voice called to him.

"No! Reach here, Meta Knight!" A male voice said.

Meta Knight turned and there was another dark figure.

The voices filled his head both calling to him.

"Come here!" the male voice beckoned.

"Reach for me!" the female voice called.

"Come here!"

"Reach for me!"

"Come here!"

"Stop it!" he screamed

The female shadow took form and Pisces appeared.

She stood still, the only thing that moved was her hair that was being blown.

"Have you forgotten me?" she asked.

"No of course not." he answered.

She extended her hand, "Then reach for me."

He was about to when chains from behind him shackled him and started pulling him back.

"He's mine!" the other voice called, "I won't let you take him!"

"Reach for me!" she said again.

"I can't!" Meta Knight replied trying to get the chains off of him.

"Reach for me!"

"Trust me!" the other voice hissed.

"Reach for me." her voice began to echo as she started to go farther and farther away.

"I can't"

"Reach for me."

Pisces was almost out of sight.

"Pisces!"

He reached.


	13. The End Of The Journey

Chapter 13 The End Of The Journey

Meta Knight's eyes opened slowly. His vision was blury and his hearing echoed. "Meta Knight?" he heard.

His vision cleared and he could finally see who it was. "_Pisces.." _he said quietly.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff and Tuff said in unison.

He looked around a little confused.

"You're all right!" Tuff said.

Tiff hugged him, crying like a baby.

"Meta Knight! I'm so glad your ok!"

He hugged her back.

Kirby came over and joined the hugging.

"Poyo! Poyo!" he squealed.

Everyone came out to see what the comotion was, then finally everyone was there. Everyone except Pisces. Where did she go?

Meta Knight looked and spotted her, she was walking away.

He knew what she was going to do. She was going to bargen with Nightmare again for the safety of the planet and for him.

He ran after her.

"No!" he said, grabbing her arm when he caught up to her.

"Meta Knight, I have to.It's the only way to restore peace to this planet."

"This is not the way. His evil will never stop until he's destroyed. He'll just use you again."

"Is there another way?"

Meta Knight looked at Kirby, "Yes."

She sighed, "He's very weak. Maybe he's just not who we thought he was."

"No! He is the one. I've seen things.. I know he is the one."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"But how are we going to stop all this?"

He took her hand, "We'll do it together."

"We? Does that mean there really is an us?"

He let go of her hand.

"I love you, Meta Knight."

_You love me..._

"Pisces, you don't know me like you think you do."

_But you don't know who I am..._

Pisces started to cry, "Meta Knight, please."

"You don't understand, there are things you still don't know about me!"

_I'm torn between this life I live and where I've been..._

"I don't care, I love you!"

_You love me but you don't know who I am..._

His heart was broken by the tears in her eyes but he could never let her be with him. She would never love him if she knew who he trully was.

_Just let me go.._

"Just let it go." Meta Knight said.

_Just let me go..._

He started to walk away.

"I won't! I'm going to stand by you, no matter what!"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!" a voice boomed through the sky, "All who appose me, shall perish!"

A dark, vampire like figure could be seen in the sky, it's arms were stretched out, shadowing the entire planet.

A huge wind blew at the planet, a suction sort of wind, trying to pull them upward. Everyone held onto something for dear life.

But one by one they were all sucked, away until only Pisces and Meta Knight were left.

"Die, die, die, all of you!" Nightmare laughed.

Meta Knight and Pisces, who were holding onto a tree, were being pulled at by the wind more than every now, the wind blew stronger every second.

Then Pisces slipped.

Meta grabbed her hand, "Hold on! I've got you!"

Meta Knight held on as long as he could, but Pisces was sucked away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When Pisces was sucked away the wind stopped and the bodies of his friends fell to the ground.

"Tiff? Tuff! Kirby!"

They were dead! They were all dead! Save Pisces who hadn't fallen and was no where to be found.

Meta Knight set Tiff's head on his lap, "Tiff?"

Nothing, she was gone.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Nightmare laughed, "You see, Meta Knight? I am all powerfull! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Ha ha, hahaha, BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meta Knight stood, but Nightmare knocked him down.

"Why don't you show yourself and fight like a man!"

"Fine," Nightmare appeared, "I will."

Meta Knight growled.

"Go ahead, fight me, hate me, fill your head with nothing but me!"

Meta Knight attacked. Nightmare carelessly swung his cape and knocked his over. Meta Knight tried again, but Nightmare just continued to knock him down. Meta Knight focused his sword and unleashed a Sword Beam. But alas, Nightmare just swung his cape and made it disapear.

Nightmare smacked him with his claws, ripping the mask from Meta Knight's face.

Meta Knight's cute little Kirby like face glared at his creator, with nothing but hate in his big cute yellow eyes.

Nightmare hit him, knocking him over.

"I knew you would eventually come back to me."

"No! Never!"

Nightmare smacked him sending him flying across the air and onto a tower of the castle.

Nightmare laughed hystericly as grew huge and he smashed the tower, and each tower Meta Knight would jump to. Then there was only one tower left.

With no place to go Meta Knight looked up at the face of the one who would murder him.

"You're nothing without me!"

Meta Knight looked at his sword.

He knew his sword was powerful, but some had said Galaxia had even stronger powers than you could imagine. Could it be true? AT any rate he was willing to try.

_"Please, Galaxia, give them one more chance."_

Nightmare laughed, "You'll never be like them."

"You are wrong," he closed his eyes, "I already am."

Galaxia started to glow, until it was ready. Then Meta Knight delivered a crusial blow with his Sword Beam.

Nightmare coughed.

Meta Knight smiled.

"You'll pay for this!" Nightmare said disappearing, "You'll pay dearly!"

Then he was gone.

Even though Meta Knight had won, there was really nothing to be happy about. Everyone was dead and Pisces was gone.

Meta Knight jumped down and put his mask back on.

He looked around.

Meta Knight fell to his knees and cried, "Oh God! Why?"

Meta Knight had never felt more alone in his life.

Then something, called to him, called his name. He looked at the sword through tear filled eyes.

_"Galaxia."_ he whispered.

He closed his eyes again.

_"Give them one more chance."_

The sword spoke, but only in his thoughts.

_"I'm a sword, I cannot bring them back, but I can give something back to you."_

The sword floated out of his hands shined brightly.

Pisces appeared and floated into his hands.

_"Pisces..." _he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered until they opened.

She looked at him, "Meta Knight?"

They hugged eachother. Then he put her down.

_"I thought I would never see you again." _he said quietly.

She smiled.

"Before," he began, "why, why did you save me?"

She laughed, "Because I love you, you silly old fool."

"Pisces, what Jecra said about me, he was right, Nightmare did make me. I am a monster."

"I don't care," She reached forward and removed his mask. "I love you."

He put a hand on her cheek, then kissed her.

She looked around sadly, then back at him.

"I won't let this happen."

He knew what she was going to do.

"B-but you can only use that once and it might kill you."

Pisces rose her Star Wand in the air. She began to float. A bright light shown around her.

She looked at him and smiled, "I love you, I won't leave you."

The light shot out everywhere and flew into every dead body. Miraculously eveyone started to come back to life. Eveyone was alive again!

Pisces fell after the light disappeared.

He held her desperatly wishing she would move.

"Pisces?"

She didn't move.

He was silent.

Then she twitched.

"Pisces?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled, "I said I wouldn't leave you."

They kissed.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Tiff asked sadly as she watched Pisces get ready to get into her ship.

"I'm afraid so, I need to help other planets that have suffered, but don't worry I'll see you soon."

"Aw, I'm really going to miss you." Tuff said kicking a rock.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to miss you to."

Tuff face turned red, "Gwleh..." he fell over.

Tiff laughed.

"Good bye, Kirby." she said hugging him.

"Poyo!" he squealed happily.

"Have a safe trip." Sword said shaking her hand.

Blade mumbled something and also shook her hand.

Then she was in front of Meta Knight.

"Good bye Meta Knight." she said.

"Goody bye Pisces,"

He put his hand out to shake her's.

She took off his mask and kissed him.

He blushed.

Tiff and Kirby giggled.

When she had finally said all her good byes she got into the ship.

"Bye!" she said waving.

Then the ship took off.

Meta Knight was never happier, not only because everyone was alive, and he had finally confessed his love to Pisces, but he was finally sure that Pop Star was that one true place where he belonged.

* * *

"You're planting those flowers all wrong, Tuff!" Tiff yelled at her brother.

"Like you could do any better!" Tuff yelled back.

After Pisces had left, the whole town had been focusing on cleaning up their planet.

"Stop fighting! Focus on the task at hand." Meta Knight said to them.

Tuff mumbled something and continued to work.

Meta Knight looked off in the distance.

Tiff watched him.

She giggled, then smiled, "You must really miss her."

"Yes," he admitted, "I do."

Tuff laughed, "Who would have known a Star Warrior could be so sappy!"

"It's not sappy!" Tiff growled, smacking her brother in the back of the head. She clasped her hand together, "It's romantic!"

Tuff laughed, "Like you and Kine?"

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed in agreement.

"THAT DOES IT!" Tiff roared.

Tiff chased Tuff and Kirby all over, threatening to hit them with her shoval.

Meta Knight chuckled.

It was good to have things back to normal. It was good to be home.

**THE END**

_Authores Note:_

_I'm finished! Hope you enjoyed it. I had a hard time deciding exactly how I was going to end but I figured something out._

_Thank you for reading. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I like the feed back :)_


End file.
